


Lectures On Love

by ViolentAddict



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Daffy, Bad Boy Bugs, Badboy/Nerd Love Story, Baffy, Boys Love - Freeform, Bugs is rebellious but a total dork, College AU, College Professors (eek!), Fanfiction, Fluff, Heated Moments, Human AU, Kind of Manga Themed, M/M, Motorcycle Gangs, Nerdy!Cute Daffy, Professor/Student Relationship, Romance, Slash, Slashfiction, Yaoi Style, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentAddict/pseuds/ViolentAddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human AU, Boys Love. Ash O'Hare or 'Bugs' as he prefers to be called, lives a dangerous but satisfying life: he doesn't listen to anybody, makes his own rules and anywhere he goes, he turns the place upside down. He's a rebel with a cult following and likes to keep it that way. But, one day everything changes when a certain someone comes barreling into his life  with the force of a freight train.<br/>Bugs is immediately drawn to this stranger and is determined to loosen this guy up and though Bugs is used to getting everything he wants, this guy proves to be tricky. It might be time to leave the bad boy life behind, but is that easier said than done?<br/>Daffy never expected to see the biker boy again after that chance encounter, he wanted to remain living in his carefully constructed world without interruptions, thank you very much. But then he finds out that said biker boy's his student and life immediately becomes a million times harder.<br/>This is not your typical love story (no matter how much it wants to be!) It's a tale with underdogs, rebels, misfits as well as original characters who are quirky but mostly loveable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even ashamed lol. Hi everyone! Thanks for checking out my story. I was inspired by Kumagorochan and Not-A-Comedian's artwork of Human! Bugs and Daffy from the TLTS episode Rebel Without A Glove. If you haven't seen their artwork I highly encourage you to check it out, they are ginormously talented people and without them this story would never have even circulated in my head.
> 
> This chapter is a little long but I assure you the remaining chapters won't be so long. Do enjoy.

Professor Dexter Alfred Mallard made his way through the grime and grit of one of Los Angeles' worst parts being careful to dodge broken glass or any neglected drug paraphernalia on the way. It was a brave feat, as many people vowed to stay away from Los Angeles' underground for obvious reasons and yet there he was, cold, wet and severely miserable. If it weren't for Carrie and her stupid antics he'd be at home in his nice warm bed dreaming of The Prehistoric era or The Second World War.

Still he trudged on; if he didn't leave to find her, who knows what kind of trouble she'd get into and Dad wouldn't dare let him live if he found out that he just left Carrie up to her shenanigans. And whether he liked it or not, she was his responsibility. But it seriously didn't help that it was raining relentlessly and there was no publicly accessible building in sight save for the abandoned ones that he certainly was smart enough to know were probably crack houses.

She wasn't even answering her phone (he really shouldn't have expected her to since she never did when she was out) and despite the rising anger that was making his vision red, he was starting to get worried.

Just when he was considering getting the police involved he could see the gaudy neon lights of what looked like a bar up ahead. Relief flooded him as he realized that he could continue his search for his sister and get dry in the process, plus it was a bar in the middle of one of the sketchiest parts of the city-how could Carrie resist?

He was aware however, how phenomenally bad an idea it was as soon as he stepped in and it seemed as if time stopped. Every eye in the bar stuck to him, making him realize just how much he stuck out. In fact, now that he thought about it, it really was a dumb idea to begin this trek wearing his work clothes: his red turtleneck, beige khakis and pale brown patch blazer were all wrong in the sea of black leather jackets and biker jeans. His slightly crooked spectacles looked remarkably less menacing in comparison to everyone else's heavily pierced faces.

Feeling very self-conscious, he gave a slight wave to no one in particular while secretly hoping he could just melt into a puddle on the floor. He eventually decided that the back would be a great place to look less conspicuous.

He didn't get far though when he spotted Carrie sitting on the lap of some much older and scarier looking guy trying to devour her face. Daffy called out her name in a burst of anger and courage, uncaring if whether he'd disturb their little session.

The infamous girl lifted her fiery red head up a fraction, parting lips with the older man to give her older brother a look that clearly stated she was aware that she was busted.

"Daffy, it's not what it looks like!" She protested but he just rolled his eyes, even the nick name wasn't going to work this time.

He bid the man farewell and took his half-dressed sister by the arm, determined to drag her home through the pouring rain if he had to. He was halfway across the bar with his sister trailing behind him when a huge burly guy stood up to block his path.

"E-excuse me," He stammered, trying his best to sound nonchalant despite the building fear twisting his stomach. "But you're in my way."

The man didn't budge, and the way he wrung his wrists as if he were ready to fight reminded Daffy of the bad guys in those Saturday morning cartoons he used to watch as a kid. The memory did little to comfort him now however as the man called more guys from his posse to join him. The much bigger guys circled around the two of them like a pod of sharks and their new fresh meat.

Protectively, Daffy tightened his hand around his sister's.

"I know this guy," The head giant slurred pointing at Daffy, before he could say where, the older guy who Carrie was making out with piped up. "Isn't he that Professor guy who gave you that F in your history course?"

The leader, who had the facial structure of a Neanderthal frowned as he mulled it over for a few seconds and then his face morphed into the predatory smirk of someone who just got the perfect chance of revenge. "Yeah, I believe it is," He looked down at Daffy. "You got some nerve coming to this corner of town, you little punk! And then you steal Splicer's girl too. Oh, you're definitely in for it."

Daffy thought of protesting, really he did. He wanted to tell them that they got the wrong guy but honestly, how many nerdy twenty something college Professors were there in Los Angeles? Especially ones with shaggy black hair and a slight lisp?-Not many.

He let go of Carrie's hand and yelled at her to make a run for it; she didn't need to see him get beat up and he couldn't risk her getting hurt either.

He couldn't see if she complied or not because the next thing he knew he was getting hoisted into the air by his collar. To Daffy it seemed that time slowed down as the scene was getting more and more familiar each second. He swallowed the lump in his throat and braced himself for the oncoming hit.

The burly man, who Daffy realized like a blow to the gut was one of his former students, a certain Terry Fitzgerald, raised his fist in the air and prepared to punch the daylights out of his much smaller counter part.

Except there was no punch, no breaking of teeth, no splattered blood or loss of someone's pride, instead it was like someone hit the pause button because Daffy was still hoisted in the air, he just was still in one piece.

He hadn't noticed that it had something to do with a certain someone joining their little party until the small crowd that had gathered to see Daffy get his ass kicked parted to let the person through.

"What's with all the commotion?" Came a voice from somewhere on the ground where Daffy longed to be. He couldn't see who was speaking as Terry was still blocking his view.

Apparently whoever it was must have been someone important because enormous Terry shivered at the sound of the stranger's voice.

"Ah, Bugs just the guy I wanted to see," He chuckled darkly. "'Need someone to help me deal with the troublemaker."

Daffy swallowed, it was going to be a total gang up. And what kind of name was "Bugs" anyway?

"Bugs" didn't sound impressed. "Seems like the only one causing trouble around here is you." Daffy chanced a look into Terry's eyes-apparently he didn't like that statement because there was a flash of something even more dangerous in them.

"Let me see him." "Bugs" commanded.

Reluctantly Terry lowered Daffy to his feet, he moved out of the way to reveal another leather bound biker guy, except it was obvious he was different from everyone else. Where everyone's jackets had sleeves his was sleeveless, he wore a white shirt underneath and his grey almost silver hair was cut in a crop top. One of his ears was heavily pierced while his arm had a tattoo of an ancient Chinese dragon. On him they actually added to his appeal instead of making him look over done and played out like the others. Between his lips he held an unlit cigarette, miraculously it hadn't fallen out while he was talking or while he scrutinized Daffy with the most breathtaking blue eyes the Professor had ever seen.

He was young too; if Daffy had to guess he'd say he was closer to his age, making him old enough to be in a bar but young enough to still need his ID checked. He didn't blend in with the rest of the thugs, like Daffy he stood out but for obviously different reasons. Despite his age and size (he was markedly smaller than everyone else but still more muscular and able-bodied than Daffy) it was obvious he held some weight in this world by the silent reverence of his peers whose eyes were trained on him like he was the Ring leader of their insane circus.

He stared down at Daffy, who was a slight few inches shorter than him, with the type of calculating blue eyes an Aryan soldier would kill for.

Being this stranger's sole focus is probably more intimidating than having Terry hovering over me, Daffy thought.

Bug's leaned closer letting the stale smell of cigarettes and faint scent of some rich cologne invade Daffy's senses. It was intoxicating and uncontrollably the shorter man could feel the answering blush spreading to his cheeks.

This didn't go unnoticed by Bugs who smirked before curling his hand under Daffy's chin and leaning closer so that blue eyes met brown. "What's a cutie like you doing in a place like this?"

Daffy was in shock, was he seriously trying to flirt with the fresh meat? Was that even allowed?

Then he remembered that he was asked a question, stammering he tried to explain but Bugs just chuckled in amusement.

"Listen," the taller man suggested tilting Daffy's chin up so he could get a better look at his face. "I can get you out of here. You just need to keep quiet. Got it?"

Daffy nodded, nothing sounded better.

In a move of sheer grace Bugs spun around to face Terry who was watching them profusely in eagerness, perhaps waiting for the go ahead from Bugs.

Instead Bugs shrugged. "We're not harming him. I don't care what kind of vendetta you have against him, whatever it is you'll just have to let it go because this man"- and he pointed to Daffy-"is off limits."

Something like a roar broke through the atmosphere, all eyes turned to Terry who was glaring at both of them, nostrils flared and knuckles clenched. Daffy could feel the color leaving his cheeks but Bugs seemed nonplussed, like the only thing that mattered was keeping that cigarette in his mouth.

"Let. Me. Finish. Him" Terry grunted through gritted teeth.

Bugs shrugged again and planted himself firmly in front of Daffy like a shield. "He's a quarter of your size. If you ask me it hardly seems fair. Besides, I want him for myself."

Terry was taken aback for a second; his gaze swept over Bug's immovable stance and he seemed to register that Bugs was serious. Yet still he kept inching himself closer and closer, eyes trained on Daffy like a hawk. "You could have any guy you want, why him?"

Bugs smirked and toyed with the cigarette between his lips. "What can I say? I have a thing for nerds."

Daffy gulped, boy was Bugs cocky.

Apparently this didn't settle well with Terry. "Screw what you say. I'm sick of listening to some punk kid who's in way over his head. Now who's with me?"

The whole crowd took a step back. Terry looked around and after seeing that no one wanted a piece of Bugs, not even his posse, he decided to go after him himself.

He charged forward raising his huge fist in the air aiming for Bugs' face. But Bugs was fast on his feet, he managed to dodge Terry's punch and land a good one himself. It was obvious by the way he easily dodged Terry's hits that this wasn't his first rodeo.

Dissatisfied with his progress with Bugs, Terry turned his attention to Daffy who was watching the fight safely in a corner. But Bugs realized this and decided to end it once and for all- he let his restraint go and beat the living shit out of the Goliath, emerging victorious in the end.

Daffy could see why no one messed with him or questioned his authority; he could hold his own in the ring even when faced with an adversary even bigger and stronger than himself. The whole thing was quite impressive.

The crowd cheered but Bugs didn't seem interested in their praises and adoration, instead he scanned the crowd in search of Daffy who was still standing a few feet away stunned silent by what he just saw.

Cautiously as if the shorter man was a wounded animal, Bugs stretched his hand out for Daffy to take. The other man stared at Bugs' black leather fingerless gloved hand and then up at Bugs, confused. "I promised I'd get you out of here" he clarified.

Daffy nodded as some sense returned to his brain and took Bugs' offered hand. Together they left the bar and into the night.

* * *

 

Bugs led Daffy to the bar's parking lot; the rain had died down considerably and was now just a gentle trickle as it fell from the heavens.

"Thank you." Daffy said as soon as they were out of sight. He couldn't explain it but even though he was being led down a dark parking lot by a mysterious vagabond whom he knew absolutely nothing about, he felt markedly safer. It was a weird feeling but he decided not to fight it, after all this stranger did save his bacon and Daffy at least owed him the courtesy of being pleasant company instead of being the freaking out mess with trust issues he usually was.

"Ehhh, it's no problem." Bugs winked leading them to a row of motorcycles parked near the rear of the building. As soon as Daffy saw Bugs beginning to unchain one, an unpleasant feeling began to churn in his stomach.

He figured he could just bail now; the rain had let up enough for him to probably walk it and Carrie was probably at home worried sick. Besides surely Bugs' didn't expect him to get on his motorcycle.

Apparently he did because he climbed on and watched Daffy expectantly. But Daffy was adamant about not hopping on the bike. He gave Bugs a shy smile before turning to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Bugs asked poised so perfectly on the motorcycle he looked like one of those guys from Junk magazine.

Daffy halted his steps and looked up. "I-I don't even know your real name. Really I'm very grateful you saved me I just think it's time for us to part ways."

Looking un-phased Bugs paused to pull out a cigarette from his jacket pocket, placing it between his lips he announced. "It's Ash, Ash Burnard O'Hare but most people call me Bugs. And do you know how late it is? Guy like you walking on these streets so late on a Friday night is bound to get into trouble." A pause, then, "Heh, you're probably better off in there with Terry and his gang."

Daffy became flustered and could feel his resolve slipping but he was familiar with this tactic, he used it on Carrie and his students many times. But he was usually immune. Who was this guy and why was it working for him?

Daffy looked around, he knew logically that if he were to walk home by this hour and he was, by chance, stopped by a bunch of ruffians that he'd have no defenses without Bugs. And that thought was incredibly sobering.

"Fine," he muttered walking back over to the lean mean, metal machine "I'll hop on the damn motorcycle."

"By the way," Bugs spoke as Daffy awkwardly tried to climb on, "you didn't tell me yours."

"It's Dexter Alfred Mallard, but my little sister started calling me Daffy and I guess the name kind of stuck."

Bugs smiled but Daffy couldn't see. "It fits, it's cute like you."

Daffy scoffed. "It means silly and slightly eccentric. I am absolutely none of those things."

Once Daffy was safely saddled in, helmet and all, Bugs revved the engine. It took a couple tries but the beast soon roared to life and Daffy felt the sickening feeling return to his stomach. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this.

"Now if you don't want to fall off I suggest you wrap your arms around my waist, like this." Bugs took one hand off the handle to take one of Daffy's arms and place it firmly around his toned torso.

Through the thin t-shirt and open jacket Daffy could feel how warm his skin was and was suddenly glad that Bugs couldn't see his blush. "Okay?" Bugs asked.

Daffy had to yell over the roar of the engine his affirmation. It was clear Bugs heard him when he gave the hand that was around his waist, an encouraging squeeze.

He returned his fingers to the handles, put the motorcycle in gear and soon they were speeding through the moonlit roads of Los Angeles without a care in the world.

After awhile of keeping his eyes shut tight and holding on to Bugs for dear life, Daffy chanced a glance at the landscape they were rapidly whizzing by.

It was sort of cool watching everything pass by as if they were in an old Hannah-Barbera cartoon, knowing they were devouring the gravel of the open road inch by marvelous inch, in a way it made him realize why Carrie always hung out with the biker guys. It was very thrilling.

He guided Bugs to the suburban neighborhood with the houses that anyone with a decent salary humbled themselves living. At first he considered the possibility that it was a bad idea showing Bugs where he lived but Daffy was exhausted and seriously didn't care much at this point.

They pulled up to Daffy's cool and contemporary abode in the middle of the Cul de Sac. It was the house Daffy had always dreamed of owning since he moved here; it was simple and modest enough to go with his new life and it matched his simple and modest 2001 Lincoln town car just fine. This house marked the beginning of a new era, the turning of a new leaf. It was where Daffy and Carrie lived so they could start over.

Bugs set the engine to idle while positioning the bike at an angle for Daffy to get off. "So this is where you live?" Bugs asked once Daffy was safely on the ground.

"Yeah," Daffy nodded. Bugs surveyed both the house and the man standing before him, for some odd reason he felt like they didn't quite match. Like there was some sort of flashy, show boaty hidden nature that Daffy was keeping from the world and this house was his way of hiding. But he shrugged it off; it wasn't like it was his business or anything.

Daffy felt awkward as hell, with Bugs staring at him like that it was beginning to make him feel uncomfortable. As if sensing the tension, Bugs whipped out a lighter and lit the cigarette still perched in his mouth. "So," he began, "do you like coffee?"

The other man glared at Bugs. Having snapped out of the reverie of his short lived adrenaline rush, he finally put two and two together.

"I know what you're trying to do." Daffy pressed a finger to the other man's chest. Bugs raised an eyebrow. "Just what am I trying to do Doc?"

"You're trying to go through me to get to my sister. Well it's not going to work. My sister is off limits okay buddy!" Daffy turned around with a huff.

Behind him he heard Bugs laugh, he turned around to ask what was so funny when Bugs began "Did I give the impression that I was attracted to women?"

Daffy frowned trying to remember if he ever did. "Well no, but I'm not dumb and I know that you could just be really skilled or something. She's an attractive girl, you'd be surprised how many of your type I have to back off with a stick everyday."

Bugs' face lit up with realization. "So you think I'm only interested in you to get to your sister?"

Daffy nodded. "That's correct."

Bugs rolled his eyes and Daffy thought that no one deserved to look that handsome doing something so casual. Taking a puff of his cigarette and letting it out in the cool night air, Bugs sighed. "So we should remedy this."

Daffy was feeling skeptical. "How so?"

"Well," Bugs started, flashing Daffy a pearly white evil smile, "you can go on a date with me and see that I have zero interest whatsoever in your sister and we can take the opportunity get to know each other or you could stay home and stir in your paranoid mistrust of everyone and everything. "

Daffy smirked. "I like the second plan better."

That brought out a chuckle from Bugs. "Okay, I can see you're going to be somewhat of a challenge. What do you want in return for going out with me?"

"I'm sorry but what makes you think I'm interested in the bad boy type?"

Bugs took another puff of his cigarette and shrugged. "Dunno, you just have this wild feeling about you. Like you're so conservative and uptight and yet there's something wrong with this picture. Maybe if I saw you without all your layers…"

Daffy froze, Bugs was coming closer to finding out the truth, and he couldn't afford to have his reputation tarnished before he even had a chance, but all things considered he seemed pretty harmless. All the biker boy wanted was a date and if that's what it took to make him stop snooping around then that's what he'd do. All Daffy needed to do was be himself and soon Bugs would lose interest and never want anything to do with him or Carrie ever again. It was ingenious.

Daffy held up his hand to stop Bugs from saying anymore. "Okay."

"Okay what?" He raised a grey eyebrow.

"Okay, I'll go out with you. But just once and as long as you promise that you'll stay away from us." Daffy pronounced, crossing his arms.

Bugs leaned over and studied Daffy with his piercing blue eyes, he locked gazes with the raven-haired man and smirked. "And what if I don't keep my promise? I am a 'bad boy' after all."

When Daffy didn't answer Bugs hopped off the bike with all the ease of someone who had done it for years and sauntered over to the raven-haired man. "What if I enjoy your company and want more of it?"

Daffy adjusted his glasses, because they suddenly became very foggy. "S-somehow I really doubt it."

Bugs reached down and took Daffy's hand in his. "I think I'll be the judge of that."

Daffy blushed and looked down at their intertwined hands. "Fine," he sighed "but one date and that's it. If I catch you over here again I'll-" but Bugs cut him off.

"Tomorrow night at 8, we can go anywhere you choose." He was still holding Daffy's hand. It made Daffy wonder briefly if the neighbors were still awake and watching the scene. He wondered what they were probably thinking but then he decided if he ever wanted to save the reputation he spent two years building, then he would just have to suck it up and do what Bugs asked. If anyone questioned his involvement with the biker guy he'd just say it was one of Carrie's friends.

Holy moley! He forgot about Carrie. She was probably inside worried sick, although it would've served her right and given her a taste of her own medicine, Daffy knew it wasn't the correct thing to do.

"I-I have to go." Daffy stated trying to remove his hand from Bugs' hold.

"So we have plans?" Bugs asked, not letting up in the slightest.

"Yes and I'm probably going to go to hell for this." After much tugging Bugs released him, and Daffy tried to ignore the tingling in his finger tips.

Bugs chuckled. "I'll see you there." He winked and oh so carefully leaned down to give Daffy a peck on the cheek before striding back to the bike, saluting Daffy and then riding off.

Daffy watched his wavering form for a few seconds before snapping out of it and remembering that he had his angry and distraught sister to attend to.

Carrie didn't give Daffy a chance to explain, the second she saw that he was in one piece she threw her arms around him and was off with the hysterics.

When she had calmed down enough he told her about Bugs' bravery and apparent attraction to him and how it saved his life.

"So you're going to see him again right?" Carrie asked hopefully.

Daffy shrugged. "I don't really have much of a choice."

"Aww don't make it seem so bad."

"Carrie you know we're supposed to be over it. That life's behind us now. And Bugs is all about that life." He said matter-of-factly.

His younger sister plopped herself down in the armchair by the window. "So his name's Bugs huh? And you sound just like Dad when you reprimand me."

He smiled. "Well someone has to."

"I'm sorry I almost got you hurt." She said, pointedly ignoring the ribbing. "It's just you're adjusting so well to this awful place and I'm not. I needed some excitement. Don't you ever miss home?"

He sighed. "If you do that again, I'll have no choice but to inform Dad and yes, I do miss home. But you know our lives were going nowhere and would probably still be going nowhere if we stayed."

Carrie huffed. "You gonna tell him about your 'boyfriend' too?"

"Sure, after you tell him about yours."

"Touché" she laughed but Daffy watched as her face fell. "I really do miss Minnesota."

"Yeah but Carrie-"

"I know I know, turning over a new leaf. Leave the wild life behind."

"And that's precisely why Dad wanted us to move here; less distractions. It would help if you didn't go out of your way to find trouble. You're supposed to be getting your law degree for Pete's sake."

Carrie rolled her eyes. "You know there was a time when you were even worse than me. You may have cleaned up your act now but I can bet there's still some bad boy in you."

Daffy laughed because Carrie was nothing short of ridiculous. "Well this bad boy has some papers to grade." And with that he bid her good night and headed to his study.

Once he was finally alone, Daffy tried not to think about how good it felt to be back on a motorcycle again or how awesome his encounter with Bugs was. It was the first time in two years that he ever felt alive. And naturally it took a motorcycle and its brave rider to show him just how much he was missing.

He sighed, it was fun while it lasted but all good things had to come to an end. He was a college Professor now, one of the youngest California had ever seen and he needed to act according to his status. So starting tomorrow night when Bugs came to pick him up he'd do it one more time, he'd relive what it's like to be a bad boy again and then once it was finished he'd go back to normal. But he knew better than to expect that he could have both, that idea was just preposterous.

So it was a plan, tomorrow night he'd have the time of his life even if all they did was hang out and have a few drinks, and then he'd come home and return to being the Professor. It was foolproof. He was so happy in fact that he couldn't even stop the smile from spreading across his face as he thought of fascinating blue eyes and a devilish smirk.


	2. Of All the Gin Joints in the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bugs and Daffy have their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from Fall Out Boy's song. Hope you all enjoy. Warning: The characters may seem a little OOC, this is mainly because I'm following the episode Rebel Without A Glove. The whole point of the episode was having the characters act completely out of character, Bugs because he lost his gloves and Daffy because he changed his name. So I'm basing the story on their character changes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Looney Tunes nor am I making any profit from this. Please support the show and the characters. Also please check out the artwork of Kumagorochan and Not-A-Comedian, they deserve a mention because their work is that fantastic.
> 
> Enjoy everyone.

Daffy spent his Saturday watching reruns of Jeopardy and grading papers, he pointedly did anything to distract himself from looking at the clock and thinking about the night he had ahead.

But he got a little too carried away-before he knew it the agreed hour was quickly approaching and he found himself having to rush.

When he was finished he had but a few minutes to spare and in that short amount of time, he used it to worry endlessly. He didn't quite know Bugs so well, how would he know if Bugs was going to stand him up or come tragically late? Moreover why did he care? Wasn't that the plan? To never see his face again, and if Bugs didn't show up, hey at least Daffy held his part of the bargain.

But Bugs did show up and on time too. He didn't ring the doorbell nor did he knock, the roaring of his motorcycle gave him away.

"I guess that's your 'date'." Carrie teased, knowing full well it would get on Daffy's nerves. She strolled in to the foyer, where Daffy was nervously peeking out the window.

Carrie did a cat call. "Well well well, is that my brother looking so fine?" She circled around him to inspect him. " It's like you're a whole other person."

Daffy glared at her. He had decided to ditch the turtleneck and khakis he usually wore for something a little more laidback. He had chosen a loose salmon long sleeved button down shirt, and a black tie to match his vest and dress pants. To complete the look, he chose his black rimmed spectacles instead of his gold rimmed ones. And he didn't really have time for his hair so he had let it air dry, leaving it to look even shaggier and unruly.

It was his emergency outfit for when he had to attend a meeting at the school or a luncheon or something as important, however he had panicked when he realized he'd be late and just decided to throw it on. It was classic "nerd chic" and though Daffy tended to ignore what the magazines had to say, he had found this outfit peeking at him through a store window and just had to buy it.

Carrie wouldn't shut up about it though, since it was literally the first time in two years that Daffy actually dressed like a normal human being with fashion sense and she had to admit the change was good.

After taking a few pictures with her phone and gawking some more, she threw Daffy to the wolves by handing him a nice black jacket and shoving him out the door.

Bugs' jaw almost dropped when he saw Daffy storming out of his house uttering a few choice words under his breath, wearing almost all black save for the salmon button down he was currently trying to cover with his jacket. His disheveled hair looked even more wild and added to his attractiveness. The raven-haired man looked more than good, he looked hot. And it was doing unhealthy things to Bugs' sanity.

Daffy was still reeling over Carrie's behavior to the point that he almost didn't notice Bugs leaning against the motorcycle until he nearly collided with the taller man.

Gently Bugs caught Daffy by placing his hands on the shorter man's shoulders. "Whoa, where's the fire?" He asked, giving Daffy his traditional smirk.

Daffy rolled his eyes and pointed to his house. "It's in there and its name is Carrie."

Bugs nodded in understanding. "I see." He relinquished his grip on Daffy's shoulders once he was sure the raven-haired man had his balance.

"You look great." Bugs admitted, giving Daffy a once-over. So far he liked what he saw.

"Thanks." But Daffy looked uncomfortable with the compliment.

Bugs didn't know why but he felt as if it were important for Daffy to know. He curled his finger under the shorter man's chin like he did the night before so Daffy could look at him. With utmost sincerity and holding Daffy's gaze with his, Bugs voiced, "I mean it."

Daffy felt the stupid blood rushing to warm his cheeks, he looked up into Bugs' striking blue eyes and impossibly his blush deepened. Bugs' face was utterly serious, like he needed Daffy to know that he looked good.

Daffy wasn't really used to people giving him compliments on his looks, even when he wasn't a high strung, high ranked Professor at an elite college, it just didn't happen. He never really saw himself as good-looking either, if he wasn't dying his hair in crazy colors. Carrie had taken the good genes of the family. She was gorgeous with the perfect combination of green eyes and curly red hair that made her a bombshell while he was the pale, dark-haired brother with the ordinary brown eyes that didn't even help to make him stand out from the wallpaper.

But for some reason none of that meant anything compared to Bugs' views which made Daffy feel a little better about himself. "O-okay." Daffy nodded, certain that Bugs was insane for even thinking that Daffy's half-assed attempts at dressing up constituted as good.

"So have you decided where you want to go?" Bugs asked, releasing his chin so that he was free to nervously study the ground.

"Well I'm craving pizza and there are a few joints in town that would be nice to visit. I mean, if you don't mind."

Bugs smirked. "I like pizza; as a matter of fact I know a place that would blow your mind."

"Well then I'm ready if you are."

But Bugs was studying him in that uncomfortable but oddly electrifying way that he often did, he smiled to himself as if he was keeping a joke from Daffy.

"What's the matter?" He asked, getting miffed.

"Well I was kind of expecting rules or for you to be super picky. I thought you'd say you want something totally fancy and complicated." Bugs confessed honestly. "But it saves me the trouble of having to change into something more confined."

It was then that Daffy noticed what he was wearing. He had changed his grey biker jeans for a darker pair and abandoned the biker jacket and tee-shirt for a black and white loose checkered flannel shirt and a black jacket. He left some buttons unfastened on his shirt revealing the tanned smoothness of his chest and the surfer chains he wore around his neck.

His hair was smoothed back neatly and the only thing that was missing was his notorious cigarette that Daffy was surprised was nowhere in sight.

He looked quite decent and the realization that they were actually going to date hit him like a blow to the head. Daffy couldn't remember the last time he ever went on a date with someone. In the two years since he had moved to California he had little time for simple pleasures and found things like 'dating' and 'going out' as petty things he couldn't entertain.

But here he was and the man he was going out with was actually blown away that Daffy wasn't the stuck up type.

"You look fine, however if you're feeling for Truffles Risotto then I could change my mind from the pizza." Daffy commented, studying his nails casually.

Bugs raised a grey eyebrow and Daffy giggled. "I'm only kidding. Now let's go."

* * *

  
They pulled up a few minutes later in the parking lot of a restaurant that looked like the perfect mix of snazzy and comfortable. 'A Piece of Italy' read the sign on the entrance.

Bugs led him through the door with all the casual ease of someone who had been there many times. Where the exterior of the restaurant was all done up with pretty lights and beautiful decorations, the inside was even more breathtaking.

Daffy was amazed at how remarkable the interior was: the room was fancy but not fancy enough for him to feel out of place, waiters dressed in black and white skirted around taking orders from the decently dressed guests, on the rustic walls were intricate paintings of Italy intertwined with fake plant vines to give the appearance as if they were eating outside facing Italy's vineyards and crop fields.

At one table there was an older gentleman standing up and having a chat with a younger couple who seemed to be enjoying his company.

Daffy guessed that he was the manager because of the black and white suit he wore that was a tad fancier than the waiters'.

Bugs smiled down at Daffy. "Is this fine for you?"

Daffy nodded. "It's perfect." And with that Bugs left him to go and speak to the manager.

The older gentleman threw Bugs into a hug when he turned around and recognized the younger man. Bugs laughed at the sudden attack and soon they were having a conversation. Just when Daffy was beginning to feel a little awkward watching Bugs talk to his friend, the biker boy called him over to join him.

"Sal," Bugs started, placing a hand on Daffy's back as soon as he caught up to them. "This is my date, Dexter Mallard."

Sal gave Daffy a kind smile before reaching a hand out for him to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Daffy smiled back; there was something about Sal that just radiated tenderness and warmth. "The pleasure's all mine Sir."

"This boy is like a son to me," Sal said looking at Bugs, "but he's trouble wrapped in a pretty package." And he gave Bugs a chiding squeeze on the arm.

Bugs rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Sal, I'm cleaning up my act. I'm enrolled in school now."

Sal gave Bugs a reproachful look. "I heard about that fight down at The Gutter, you promised you wouldn't get into anymore fights."

Bugs smoothed his hair down with his hand, he looked at Sal coolly. "It was Terry and his gang causing trouble, Lola wasn't working that night and you know Sylvester's too much of a coward to take care of them. I thought I was being noble."

Sal burst out in a fit of good hearted laughter. "Only you, Ash O' Hare." When he recovered he gave them both a heart warming smile. "I'll give you boys the best seats in the house. What do ya say?"

Bugs smirked. "Sal, you're a regular Prince among men you know?"

He received a loving punch in the arm. "Don't get coy with me boy, I'm still mad at you. But, you have a polite chap right here who's probably starving so I will let you slide."

Daffy blushed and thanked Sal. The older gentleman led them to a secluded table at the back of the restaurant. It was set for two and the whole display seemed quite intimate but Daffy didn't have time to panic about it because Bugs was taking his coat for him.

"Well," Sal began, "just call me when you're ready to order." And with that he was off.

Now that they were alone, Daffy was inexplicably beginning to feel nervous. He tried to study the menu but he just couldn't shake that uncomfortable feeling. Chancing a glance at Bugs to see if maybe he wasn't the only one feeling it, Daffy got his answer. Bugs had completely disregarded the menu and the beauty around him to study Daffy again like he was his favorite enigma.

Daffy rolled his eyes. "You're doing it again."

Bugs smirked. "Doing what?"

"Looking at me like a weirdo."

Bugs laughed softly. "I can't help it, you're different than many of my dates."

"What you don't regularly go out with young nerds? Why am I not surprised?"

Bugs' blue eyes lit up. "You got me there. I usually date bad boys like myself, you know guys without a future, whose only homes are the open road and truck stop gas stations but then you walk in with your biting sarcasm, dry humor and the weight of the world on your shoulders and completely blow them out of the water." For a second he looked nostalgic and pleased but not with himself, pleased by the turn of events. "I've always had a thing for nerds but they get intimidated by me. You didn't seem to care about that, you're main concern was your sister who by the way I still don't want to date."

Daffy smiled at the revelation, but he was still trying to take it all in. It seemed like Bugs was attracted to him from the start without him having to do anything. How could someone as calm and collected as Bugs want anything to do with someone as easily stressed out and as timid as him? Perhaps if Bugs had met his old self then maybe…

A waiter came by to take their orders, it was then that Daffy remembered the menu. Everything looked delicious but he was mainly craving pizza, and he was going to have pizza.

"You also don't look or act like everybody else. Everyone around here acts like they're better than everyone else. You just seem normal." Bugs observed.

"That's because I'm from Minnesota, we're basically all the same." Daffy remarked dryly. "What about you? You don't act like everyone around here. What's your story?"

"I'm from New York where no matter who you are, you're no better than anyone else."

Daffy raised an eyebrow. "Huh, I never pegged you for a New Yorker but I did realize you had a very subtle accent."

Bugs shrugged. "My parents divorced when I was twelve and my father won custody. I loved New York but he hated it and moved us all the way out here. I spent eleven years of my life rebelling from his oppression."

"Where's your father now?" Daffy asked, genuinely curious.

"He lives in Malibu." Something dangerous flashed in Bugs' eyes. "He thinks that just because he invented the carrot peeler, he's the world's greatest. We hardly speak, to be honest the only reason I'm changing my life around is because of Sal. I was a troubled kid and he was always there for me. Where my father never had the time to even hang out with me, I used to run over here and Sal would give me free pizza."

"Wait, if your dad invented the carrot peeler than that must mean you're rich right?"

"He's rich. I wanted none of his money; I wanted to show him that he couldn't buy my love. So I moved out and got a job at a garage repairing cars and bikes." Bugs declared; it was obvious he still held some resentment for his dad.

Daffy was impressed. "You dislike him that much that you'd give up a life of luxury just to not be around him?"

Bugs nodded. "He's an asshole and without my mom being there, I had no one to help me deal with him. You're lucky you have your sister."

Daffy struggled to imagine the life Bugs had, he practically had to raise himself. It made him have so much more respect for him. But he had a similar story.

"My mother realized she was a lesbian when I was only ten and Carrie was eight. She moved in with her girlfriend and left my father and us behind. My father held no resentment for her though and raised us to be respectable kids. But I grew up not knowing what to feel about homosexuals, I felt like my father was wrong for not treating my mother horribly for her selfish decision and that it was mostly her girlfriend's fault for destroying our happy family.

"So I-I became a bit of a homophobe. I dated plenty of women and refused to hang out with anybody who admitted that they were gay or a lesbian. But," Daffy could feel the guilt from the memories bubbling to the surface. "When I started getting these urges, I hated myself. I turned all my anger and hatred about my parent's break up onto myself. If it weren't for my father telling me it was alright to be gay then I don't know where I'd be right now. It was his decision for us to leave Minnesota. Carrie was beginning to hang out with the wrong crowd and the friends I thought I had, rejected me when I came out. But she was just following in my footsteps; she thought it was acceptable to hang out with jerks because I did. I knew what I had to do then, I had to make it better for her. I had to be a better role model. So I made peace with my demons, embraced myself and packed us up and moved us to California. I recently found out that my mom got married to Sara and they're both really happy. When I came out to her over the phone, she cried. My father is still very much in my life, he calls us constantly to check up on us, but mostly Carrie. She's a bit head strong but she's also easily impressionable." Daffy didn't know why he was telling Bugs all this but he felt compelled to as if somehow he knew that Bugs wouldn't judge him because it was something he needed to hear.

Bugs nodded. "So I'm guessing, you're more like your dad and Carrie's more like your mom?"

"Yeah. It's been tough for Carrie, she was rather fond of Mom and hated moving here but if you ask me, it's the best decision I ever made for her. Her grades are picking up and she's meeting people of higher caliber. My only issue is she sneaks out."

Dawn broke across Bugs' face. "So that's why you were in The Gutter? I wondered what a guy like you was doing alone in a place like that. You should tell your sister to be careful, Californian thugs are deadly, they rarely let things go unfinished."

"Don't you think I've tried telling her that? She won't listen to me. But I'm sure if she saw you beat up Terry she would have understood."

"About that," Bugs started but just then they're food arrived. After taking a bite of a mozzarella stick, he continued. "That night was supposed to be my last hoorah. I was just going in the bar to have a last drink before getting my act together when I heard Terry. And you know the rest…"

For a second, Daffy felt guilty. "I guess if it weren't for us, you'd be on your way to a better life by now."

Bugs grinned. "It's not so bad; you did let my last night go out with a bang."

Daffy smiled. "And you gave me a night to remember."

They sat like that in silence, eating their food and basking in each other's company until Bug's remembered. "By the way, you never told me what you did."

"Oh, I suppose I didn't. I'm a College Professor."

"I never figured you to be a college professor. Impressive."

"Thanks, I'm the youngest in my division. And I worked hard to get here."

"I'm sure. What college, if you don't mind me asking?"

Daffy beamed. "Not at all. It's Poland Springs."

"Hmm," Bugs thought out loud, scratching his chin. "Guess it's a small world after all."

Daffy was confused. "Why?"

"Because I'm supposed to be starting school there on Monday you know? Some history course." Bugs couldn't have sounded any less interested.

* * *

  
A few minutes later Bugs was chasing Daffy down the street. "I'm sorry but this, all of this was a mistake." Daffy exclaimed, turning around to face Bugs.

"I can't date a student, can you believe how many people probably saw us!" Daffy felt so stupid, how could he let this happen?

Bugs put his hands in his pockets. "I don't care what people say. I like you and that's all that matters."

"You don't understand. I could lose my job for this. Listen, I'm sorry Bugs but I can't do this again."

"Daffy, this is ridiculous." Bugs called out.

But Daffy kept walking. To think he was even actually enjoying himself, taking advantage of a student like that? He was sick.

He hadn't realized that Bugs had caught up to him until he heard him speak. "What will it take for you to forget that ever happened and go back to having a nice night with me?"

Daffy stopped walking and let Bugs see the tears. "Nothing, I screwed up. It's my fault."

"Daffy don't-" Bugs cooed, reaching out a hand to brush a tear away. But Daffy only walked faster. He had royally screwed up big time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone for reading.


	3. Stuck in the Same Old Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my heart is stuck  
> In bumper to bumper  
> Traffic, I'm under pressure  
> Cause I can't have you the way that I want
> 
> Chapter inspiration: Honeymoon Avenue by Ariana Grande

Daffy barely registered that he was home until he found himself in his foyer, standing alone with his coat still on, staring into the vast oblivion.

With heavy feet he dragged himself up the stairs to his room. Once inside he closed the door behind him and began to change his clothes mechanically; unable to allow himself to think or ponder anything that happened that night. In fact he was determined to forget the whole night completely and just go to bed, a plan that was going considerably well before he heard someone knocking on his bedroom door.

It was Carrie, of course, was it ever anyone else? "Daffy? Come on let me in."

That was funny; she usually just barged right in. Had he locked the door? He never locked it. That was strange.

"Yes?" He asked gruffly, hating the way his voice sounded as he spoke to her through the door unable to remember having locked it in the first place.

"Daffy, how did your date go? And would you let me in? It's kind of hard to talk to you like this." Carrie's cheerful tone brought him back to the present and soon he found himself letting her in . Apparently he must have looked quite a mess because the minute she saw him she threw him into a hug.

"What happened?" She cried, rubbing circles in his back, trying to soothe him.

"N-nothing." He grumbled, trying and failing to sound convincing.

Carrie pulled away slightly to give Daffy a once over. "Oh Daffy you're crying!" She exclaimed, brushing some tears off his cheek with her hand.

"Carrie, I swear I'm fine." He stated, pulling out of her grip to sit on his bed. He tried to smile despite the tears because he didn't need her worrying about him or asking any questions he didn't want to answer. But the smile faded as soon as it touched his face.

"Did he hurt you?" Carrie growled, very carefully watching Daffy's face as he fell apart. "Because if he did, I'm going to hunt him down and make him pay."

"No." Daffy protested, nodding his head furiously. "He didn't do anything. It's all my fault."

His sister clucked her tongue in disapproval. "Daffy you're as harmful as a wet blanket. What could you possibly have done to make yourself feel this shitty?"

Daffy thought briefly about not answering her, of just letting it go but common sense told him he was being childish and that failure of communication with his sister wouldn't make him feel any better, so sucking it up he admitted: "I went on a date with my student."

There was a long silence; so long in fact that Daffy had to look up at Carrie to see if she was still there. And it was a sight to see, Carrie, who was never one to be easily caught off guard, was staring at him with her mouth open but more in confusion than actual shock.

She seemed to be trying to make words come out but the few that did ended up jumbled. Eventually she settled for "how?"

Daffy shrugged feeling like a fool; if he were honest he'd say that he really didn't know the answer himself. How was he supposed to know that Bugs was his student? But he should have been more careful. He should have at least done his research before going out with the blue-eyed man. And now it was too late. He could potentially lose his job or put Bugs in an awkward position.

The relationship he always strived to have with his students was always one of pure professionalism. He never let any lines be crossed so both parties still upheld a certain amount of respect for each other. Now that he ended up telling Bugs his personal and private information, how could he make that work? Boy was he lost.

"We were eating, having a good time, when he asked me what I did. I told him I was a college professor at Poland Springs and that's when he told me he'd be a new student taking History." Daffy expelled all of the information as quickly as possible as if it burned his tongue just to speak of it.

Carrie nodded, before schooling her expression into one of seriousness. "He'll be joining the new semester?"

Daffy nodded.

"Well, then it never happened. Wipe those tears and lace up your shoes, you're going to go into that class Monday with all the calm and collectedness you usually muster up and you're going to teach that class. And whatever happens be it you get fired, which I doubt since you are really good at what you do, or he demands to know what you're problem is. Then you take it all in stride. But you can't sit here and cry about it." Carrie soothed, joining him on the bed and drawing him in for a side hug.

"But Carrie, I still feel like I took advantage of a student, a new student. He probably feels like he has someone he can count on, and I can't if he thinks that more can ever develop between us. I don't want to hurt him." Daffy all but moaned as he buried his face in his hands.

Carrie sighed. "That's just it. Life is tough but you need to do what's best. Keep it professional. He may thank you for this one day and you guys will be able to laugh about it."

That made Daffy feel better. He hugged her as tightly as he could and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Carrie."

His sister got up from the bed and raked a hand through her trademark, when she wasn't killing it with heat tools to get it bone straight, poofy red curls to give him a haughty look. "That's what I'm here for."

He smiled at that and Carrie seemed relieved to have the old Daffy back. They bid each other goodnight and later as Daffy lay in bed in the early hours of the morning he decided that Carrie's plan would be the best to execute.

* * *

  
Monday rolled around quite swiftly to Daffy's pleasure; he loved his job and today was no different. He had decided to let Saturday night's fiasco roll off him by acting like it never happened, as Carrie had suggested, and had the exciting thrill of meeting his new students to focus on-so far that plan was going beautifully.

He was so caught up in enjoying his Monday that he hadn't even noticed he was whistling until Carrie pointed it out to him at breakfast. Taking a muffin from the tray and giving her a small kiss on the cheek, he didn't reply but left her to revel in the fact that her advice apparently worked.

"So you prepared for the new freshmen?" Professor Paul Bohr greeted his friend with the question that had been itching him since he woke up this morning.

They were sitting in the staff room, idly sipping coffee and trying to prepare for the challenging day ahead. Daffy, after a long sip of his decaf, looked over the rim of his gold spectacles at his long time friend and fellow Professor and shrugged.

"I'm as ready as I can be. What about you Porky?" He asked the shorter man with the always pink cheeks that earned him his nickname, but never the less captivating smile.

"Heh, it's here nor there. Another semester is another semester. By the way," Porky began, whispering as if they weren't the only ones in the room. "Where were you Saturday night? Rex, Tina and I called your phone and there was no answer. We went bowling."

Without thinking about it, Daffy twisted his face in disgust. "Why'd Rex come?" He asked before realizing how rude it sounded. He wasn't really fond of the Professor of Biochemistry and had expressed many times to Porky and Tina how little time he wanted to spend with the other man.

Porky shrugged, taking another sip of his coffee. "He wanted to see you. And we felt sort of bad because he seems to really like you, which is really surprising because by the way you treat the guy I'd imagine he wouldn't want to come near you with a twenty foot pole."

Daffy laughed despite himself before sobering when the thought of having to see Rex today crossed his mind. "He doesn't take rejection well." Daffy explained, hoping Porky would see his point.

Porky didn't. "Yeah, he's a cocky bastard I know, just because his father's the dean of the school, but you have to give him his props when he sets his eyes on something, nothing stands in his way."

Daffy shivered because he knew he was directly in Rex's line of sight.

"So," Porky began again, narrowing his eyes at Daffy as if he could find out his secret if he looked hard enough. "You still didn't tell me where you were Saturday."

He sighed; it truly was hard to get anything past Porky, mainly because talking to him was like talking to your favorite stuffed animal; you felt comfortable but also better off somehow by telling him the truth and knowing it would be safe.

But Daffy intended to keep his little night with Bugs a secret to take to his grave. "I went out for a bite to eat and left my cell phone at home." He said casually, feeling bad for lying to Porky but knowing it was the right thing to do.

Porky raised an eyebrow. "You love bowling, how good was this restaurant that you're so relaxed even to find out that you missed a night with me and Tina?"

Daffy shook his head. "I liked the 'me' time."

Porky rolled his eyes and took another sip of his coffee. "What was the name of this restaurant? You know I love food, maybe I can take Petunia to it sometime."

Daffy panicked; why oh why did he open his big mouth? He was about to make up some cockamamie excuse to leave before the clock tower outside signaled the hour that class began.

Never had he been so glad to hear the sound. Shooting Porky a quick wave, he downed the rest of his coffee and left towards the lecture hall.

* * *

  
He had been in such a hurry to get there that he ended up being the first one to class; which was probably a good sign that the rest of the year would go well as he never was on time for class.

In fact, as students trickled in, their faces lined with anxiety and stress while some were just bouncing with excitement, he thought to himself that it would be a very good year. Plus it seemed like Bugs either changed his mind about coming to class or Bugs wasn't his student after all and that was strangely relieving.

He began to relax in his seat as he stared at the faces around him, most not that much or even at all younger than himself. Which was one of the main challenges of being a college professor his age; earning the respect of people who'd rather see you sitting beside them in class rather than standing at the podium or desk.

But he knew how to overcome those challenges. And seeing as he'd had to deal with tougher freshmen before, this crowd would be a piece of cake.

He was just about to turn around to write on the chalkboard when the last student of the day walked in. Daffy froze as he heard the familiar clacking of biker boots on the tiled floors. Naturally he glanced up to see who it was before his brain could supply the information and immediately he regretted it. Bugs' striking blue eyes caught his and held them in an electrically charged stare that probably lasted way longer than it should have. To anyone who noticed, Daffy's look of shock was probably by Bugs' appearance than anything else.

Bugs broke his gaze to take a seat and almost immediately sense returned to Daffy. Realizing he probably looked like a deer in headlights, he decided he had to get his shit together. It's now or never Daffy, like it never happened remember? He coached himself. Clearing his throat, he proceeded as planned.

* * *

  
The rest of the class went relatively well. He had managed to sum up the courage and professionalism he gained from previous years experience to discuss the curriculum and act as normal as possible. And it was a success; he could even see that he made a few fans.

But perhaps he did something to karma because just when class was beginning to wind down, a knock resounded from his door. Without waiting for an answer, Rex popped his head in.

"You have a second D?" The chocolate haired man with stormy blue eyes asked. Despite Daffy's blatant outright "no" he walked in anyways and took a seat on Daffy's desk with all the assuredness of someone who could care less what was acceptable.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something here." Daffy mentioned, only so Rex would hurry up with his most likely obvious and annoying attempt to flirt so Daffy could reject him and get it over with.

"Oh really?" Rex asked, seeming not to care about the fact that they had an audience. He gave Daffy a lazy smile, which if he were anybody else, would probably have worked. Rex was actually quite gorgeous from most people's perspectives; he had strong dark blue eyes and the kind of strapping features that starred in many young girls' fantasies. But he knew this, and never failed to flaunt his looks instead of building his personality. And this always failed to impress Daffy.

"Yes really." Daffy tried his hardest not to roll his eyes and be at least a little civil to Rex, the guy really wasn't a total jerk he was just guilty of not being Daffy's type.

"Where were you Saturday?" Rex questioned toying with a paperweight on Daffy's desk, seemingly absentminded except when he glanced up and his eyes held burning curiosity.

Daffy shrugged. "I went to dinner by myself."

Rex narrowed his eyes sort of like Porky had done previously. "You didn't bring Carrie with you?"

Daffy sighed. "She has her own life you know?"

Rex chuckled as if Daffy told a joke. "I guess. So what are you doing Friday?" But he paused to look at his watch and as if by perfect timing, the clock tower chimed again to signal the end of the hour.

Daffy excused himself to dismiss his class and let the students leave. Begrudgingly he turned his attention back to Rex. How was he going to think of an excuse now? His brain was not equipped to handle a Monday and Rex at the same time. "Let's continue this conversation on our way to the staff room shall we?" He asked to bide himself more time.

Rex, of course, jumped at the opportunity to walk with Daffy. They were almost halfway out the door, Daffy chewing his bottom lip nervously and Rex sauntering confidently beside him, before they were interrupted.

"Professor Mallard?" A voice familiar to Daffy called. He turned around quickly, happy for the interruption that is until he realized who it was.

Bugs leaned against the door frame, studying Daffy and Rex with cool blue eyes. "Can I speak to you for a second?"

Daffy would have protested but there was something in Bug's eyes that just seemed important to comply with. Plus the thought of spending another second with Rex and continue their meaningless conversation didn't quite appeal to him.

"S-sure we can talk. Excuse me Professor Plasse." Daffy uttered.

"What's the matter? Are you situating yourself well with your classes?" Daffy asked, trying to sound like the caring and attentive Professor, in case of any stray ears.

Bugs' eyes studied Daffy, in their pale blue depths flashed a hint of concern before it was gone in a blink of an eye and Bugs' expression turned unreadable. Ignoring Daffy's question, he asked "Are you okay?", once they were out of earshot.

Daffy smiled, feeling a little relaxed in Bugs' presence. "Yeah I am." Then, as he thought about it. "I guess we need to talk huh?"

Bugs took a glance over Daffy's shoulder, not answering the question, and then fixed him with his beautiful, calculating eyes. "I don't think your friend likes me much." He observed, nonplussed. "We should go somewhere a little quieter." It wasn't a question.

Before Daffy could fully register what was going on, Bugs took him by the hand and led him further down the hall. In only a few minutes he found an abandoned computer room and locked the door behind them.

Daffy was about to ask if the taller man had gone crazy when suddenly his chin was tilted up and he was forced to look into those soft cerulean orbs. "I missed you." Was all Bugs said while his eyes flared with unhidden sincerity.

"N-no." Daffy protested backing up a little to escape the other man's piercing gaze and burning touch. He didn't go far though when he felt the tell tale signs of a wall meeting his back. "Bugs we can't do this."

For a second Bugs looked hurt, before successfully schooling his face back into nonchalance. When he spoke his tone was accusing. "Is it because I'm not a teacher? That I'm not some high status, posh socialite that can't get your attention?"

Daffy was speechless. Could it be that Bugs was jealous? "I-it means none of those things. I told you I'm not shallow."

Bugs took a step closer to Daffy raking a hand through his gray hair as if to soothe the millions of thoughts going on in his head. "Then why? Why don't you want this to happen?"

"Because it's wrong!" Daffy exclaimed. "It's forbidden, it's disgusting, it's taking advantage of a student."

Bugs nodded his head, negating everything Daffy just said with the motion. "Is that what you think or what society has drilled into you?"

Daffy shook his head, trying to dispel any notion that his perfect world was crumpling around him at the question. He didn't want to question anything; he just wanted to go with the flow, fit in. Why did it have to be so hard? "I could lose my job."

"It's the twenty first century and we're both adults, even if you found someone who cared it's not like they could do much damage." Bugs comforted, inching closer to Daffy and keeping their gazes locked.

"But-" Daffy breathed. He couldn't really remember what he was going to say next, probably another excuse, before he was wrapped up in the fresh scent of Bugs as their breaths mingled and threatened to become one. He could feel every nerve in his body stand on edge like a livewire and with the other man so close and freaking tangible it was like he just knew that Bugs had to feel it too.

He didn't have any strength left in him to protest as Bugs tilted his chin up once more to gaze into his eyes, seeming to ask for permission, before capturing their lips in a slow, soft kiss.


	4. Teacher, Teacher (You Will Be Mine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I see you sitting there by the window sill
> 
> Looking for shooting stars
> 
> I wanna get closer and closer still
> 
> I wanna take over your heart
> 
> Chapter inspiration: By Lenka You Will Be Mine and Under the Sheets by Ellie Goulding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy.

Daffy was shocked at first before he closed his eyes and allowed himself to bask in the moment. He wasn't sure why or how, but he knew a part of him wanted this-had been dying for it and now it was finally happening. He wrapped an arm around the taller man's shoulder for balance as he leaned deeper into the kiss.

Bugs had meant for the kiss to be chaste but his body apparently had other plans. He still tried to hold on to some will power though. He couldn't really tell if Daffy's enthusiasm and compliance were natural or if he was just terrified of what Bug's would do if he didn't react.

All thoughts were pushed out of his mind however, when he felt teeth pulling at his lower lip and a probing tongue nursing the bite. Feeling bold, he slid his tongue out to meet Daffy's and soon their once graceful, chaste kiss morphed into a passionate game of dominance and need that Bugs won.

As the pace picked up, Bugs' hands trailed down Daffy's sides and settled at his hips while Daffy's free hand- the one not around Bug's shoulder- was clutching the biker boy's tee-shirt desperate for more friction with the wall at his back seeming to be urging them closer.

A moan escaped him as the heat became too much, it didn't miss Bugs' ears though, as the taller man pulled back to give him a sly smile before kissing him even more hungrily than ever, taking care to swallow every further wanton moan with a greedier kiss.

Just as the world was forgotten and every stress melted away, a knock on the door brought them back to reality with hyper speed.

"Professor Mallard? I have the papers you sent me. Are you busy? Should I leave them on your desk?"

Daffy stopped immediately, not realizing he was standing on his toes until he fell back to earth and his heart crashed into his chest, his hands flew to his mouth as he felt the blood rush to color his cheeks. It was Theodore, his teacher's aid, sounding just as cheerful as usual. His innocent, childish mind would be so corrupted if he found his teacher in a position like this…Daffy thought.

"G-give me a minute Tweety!" He yelped trying and failing to mask his humiliation.

Then he remembered Bugs, whose glacial eyes were watching the door with burning hatred no doubt for the interruption they had to experience.

Daffy felt the urge to freak wash over him with brutal force but then those cool eyes returned to him, softer and a little apologetic and he found himself not caring so much anymore, responding with an apologetic smile of his own.

He realized that he actually didn't mind it if he could stay in there a little longer with Bugs, why couldn't life allow him that? But responsibility called and he had to answer.

Straightening his sweater and blazer, he tried to think of an excuse as to why he was alone with a student in an abandoned computer room. Only his brain, which usually worked fantastic under pressure, just went fizzle.

When he looked up Bugs was smiling at him devilishly and studying the lip that Daffy was anxiously chewing with unbridled lust.

Daffy swallowed nervously before schooling his face into one of relaxed control. He tried not to crumple his resolve when Bugs flashed him a devious smile, leaned in, gave him a quick peck on the lips, and then walked out the door with a simple "see you in class Professor."

Daffy hadn't realized he was frozen until Tweety waved the papers he had asked him to copy in front of his face. "Good afternoon Professor, here are the papers you requested." He beamed.

"Uhm, thanks Tweety. I need these for class." Daffy smiled, feigning casual, but he was sure he was failing since he wasn't really much of an actor.

Tweety looked around the room, paying little attention to Daffy. "Professor? Why are you in here and who was that guy who walked out?"

Daffy blushed and nervously adjusted his spectacles, which had become foggy. "H-he's a student. He needed to talk to me about the coursework for the year." Daffy explained, clearing his throat. "And of course my office is always busy, this was the best option."

Tweety shook his blond head in mock disapproval. "Ahh, Professor there you go again, always going the extra mile for your students. No wonder you're always winning the faculty awards. It's laudable." The petite teen spun around and in his eyes, Daffy saw stars. "Someday I want to be just like you."

"Well," Daffy began but Tweety was busy rubbing his chin lost in thought again. "You know something?" He asked.

"What?"

"You should try for the U.S Professor of the Year award! You're really good at this job and Dean Plasse is always talking about how you're one of his best." Tweety was so excited he looked like a rocket about to blast off.

But Daffy had to calm him down since he usually got carried away which was never good because once Tweety got carried away he brought the whole town with him. "Now, Tweety, who says I need another award. I was thinking of taking it easy this year. You know? Give someone else a chance." He thought about Bugs and how hard it was to accept another award when he was being dishonest with everyone around him. Or how hard it was going to be to look into the loving, kind eyes of Dean Plasse and hear words of admiration that he didn't deserve.

And the worst part of all this? He was racked with the abrupt and solid realization that he'd do it all again. That he never felt more like himself then when he broke the rules. And deep down he really didn't know what kind of person that made him.

"Who deserves the award like you? You practically blow all these other Professors out the water. No need to be so modest."

Daffy took the papers from Tweety and led the both of them towards his office. Tweety of course, fired at him endlessly with good-natured compliments aimed at encouraging Daffy to try for the highest award in the nation. But Daffy ignored him in favor of trying to convince his legs not to high tail it and run home so he could finally be alone with his thoughts.

Daffy melted into his chair once they arrived at his private office. Tweety hadn't stopped talking but had, to Daffy's silent gratitude, switched the conversation to his boyfriend Taz and how great their young love was. It never failed to surprise Daffy when students were comfortable enough around him to talk about their personal lives. It warmed his heart to see them pouring their soul out to him and knowing they were safe. It made him remember why he became a teacher in the first place.

"He looks tough and he has a bit of a temper but I'm telling you Professor, he's the sweetest guy." Tweety gushed, getting more animated and excited with each word.

Daffy nodded, finally starting to enjoy the conversation and grateful he didn't have to do much of the talking. "He sounds wonderful."

Tweety blushed and ducked his tiny blond head. "He is. And he likes me for me."

"And that's all that matters." Daffy stated using his warmest caring tone.

Tweety, uncharacteristically, stayed silent. Daffy rolled his eyes in tender affection for his harebrained assistant, thinking he was probably lost in thought again when Tweety piped up. "Please don't consider this as passing my place, I don't want to seem rude but do you and Professor Plasse have something?"

Daffy all but fell out of his chair. "What on earth would make you think that?" He cried, fearing the small teen was going to summon the other Professor just by breathing his name alone.

"W-well I see the way he looks at you. I d-don't think it's normal admiration. I see an attraction there." The Tweety coloured puddle in the opposite seat answered.

"Well consider this: I have no feelings for him whatsoever. He's cocky and arrogant and with my luck, probably evil." Daffy huffed, acting more like an indignant child then an esteemed Professor in his early twenties.

Tweety frowned. "But Professor, you're not much older than I am. Don't you like anyone?"

Daffy raked his fingers through his hair. "Not anyone here. If I'm going to like someone, it won't be where I work. Tweety what do you take me for?"

"Y-you're right Professor. What was I thinking?" He laughed and then steered the conversation to the curriculum. Daffy visibly relaxed, feeling glad that all talk of Rex was apparently over and done with.

* * *

  
Later as Daffy was packing up to leave, as usual being one of the last ones, Dean Plasse approached him.

"Oh Professor Mallard! How lovely it is to see you!" The kind faced, almost fully grey haired older man looked down at Daffy as he stuffed the last of his papers in his briefcase. With the exception of the dark blue eyes, like looking at the surface of the deepest ocean, Dean Plasse and his son had nothing in common. The Dean was sweet, very professional and had the kind of morals and values imperative to running an elite college, characteristics that Rex severely lacked. Another great thing about him was that he never irritated Daffy, Dean Plasse was the kind of person he'd have over for company while he wouldn't let Rex one foot near his house.

"Same here Sir." Daffy smiled. "Is there anything I can help you with?" It was a little weird that the Dean hadn't sent for him and instead chose to come to him in person. Was it something serious? Did he do something wrong? Well it wasn't as if Daffy had been making any good decisions lately.

"Well Theodore was saying that it would be a good idea if you opted for something higher than the faculty awards this year. Said something like U.S. Professor of the Year?"

Daffy coughed. "Uhm-I-"

"I think it's a splendid idea my boy!" He gave Daffy such a hearty pat on the back that he almost dropped his briefcase.

Daffy was puzzled and slightly miffed. So much for wanting to take a break. "You do?"

The Dean laughed. "Yes I do. You have exactly what it takes to win that award and you have the support of most of the school. I just wanted to say you also have my support one hundred percent."

Daffy blinked, temporarily taken over by emotion. "T-thank you Sir. That means a lot."

The Dean smiled. "There's nothing to thank me for. Just keep up the good work." He gave Daffy a wink before waltzing away towards the west wing.

Daffy felt the guilt pierce his heart. This was so wrong! Why couldn't he be an average teacher and just be invisible to the higher ups? Sooner or later everyone was going to find out about Bugs and his secret would be blown. Yet why did he feel walking on the tightrope of deception to be liberating? Why did he enjoy being with Bugs and kissing him? Was he going mad?

He was going to fix it, because this was now costing a lot more than his job, it was costing him his dignity and there really wasn't much of it left.

* * *

  
The next day after class, Daffy walked the halls to his office alone. Porky had decided to leave work early to tend to his niece who had fallen ill and so Daffy had spent most of his day alone.

His plan to speak to Bugs failed miserably when the taller man stepped into class and winked at him in that secretive way that made him blush a deep shade of red.

Needless to say, he chickened out and all he wanted to do now was get in his office, mark some papers and wallow in his cowardice.

He didn't really get the chance to do so when he bumped into someone blocking his path. Profusely, he apologized for knocking into the person until he realized it was Bugs.

"Well hello to you too." Bugs smirked adjusting Daffy's spectacles for him before tracing the curve of Daffy's cheek with his thumb.

Daffy shuddered at the gesture, but not out of cold or disgust, no it was something that nestled in his belly and threatened to take over his being. He shuddered out of desire.

"Y-you know." He stammered, looking around them to see if anyone was near. "People would think we were sleeping together if they saw you touching me like that."

Bugs eyes flashed dangerously. "How else would you like me to touch you?"

Daffy rolled his eyes, trying to feign annoyance, despite the heat spreading to his cheeks giving him his obvious blush. "You are unbelievable."

"Go out with me again."

"How about no?"

Daffy motioned to push past him but Bugs was able to grab him from behind and draw him in to a reverse hug. "Come on Daffy. Don't make me beg." His warm breath caressed Daffy's ear with each word. The shorter man's heart felt like it would pop out of his chest any second; it thundered so loud Daffy worried if Bugs could hear it.

"Bugs I can't"

"Can't or won't?"

"Both."

Bugs rested his chin on Daffy's shoulder. "What's the problem? You still concerned whatother's think?"

Daffy nodded. "No, I just have so much more to lose and-"

"And you don't think I'm worth it?"

Daffy was shocked; he didn't expect Bugs to be so undaunted. But he couldn't let Bugs think that. Even he deserved to hear the truth. The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. "No, of course you are. It is just eating me alive. Everyone expects me to be Mr. Prim and Proper and the winner of prestigious awards and then there's the reckless side of me that wants to be with you."

"You can have both if you were as honest with them as you are with me. Believe me it will only get harder." Bugs warned.

"This is your fault." Daffy sighed in defeat, relaxing in Bugs' hold. "How do I tell them the truth?"

"Daffy, you're just going to have to suck it up and find out what's more important. Your pride or your happiness."

The shorter man sighed again. "You my friend are an awful and awesome person."

"Ain't I a stinker?" Bugs teased.

And they both laughed, enjoying the moment.

"So you'll go out with me?" Bugs asked; hope betraying him in his voice.

"I'll consider it." Daffy said, giving Bugs a sly smile.

"Good." Bugs smiled back before sealing Daffy's lips in a quick kiss. "So Friday night at eight sounds good to you?" He asked, drawing apart from Daffy and keeping the kiss short despite the temptation.

Daffy giggled as the butterflies fluttered in his stomach. "Sure. Whatever."

Bugs hugged him tighter. "I wish you could come with me now."

Daffy nodded, feeling a slight pang of longing and despair at knowing he couldn't see Bugs until tomorrow. "I can't. I have papers to grade."

Bugs sighed dramatically. "You always have papers to grade."

"I'm a teacher genius, it's what we do."

Bugs ruffled Daffy's hair in retaliation before giving him another kiss on the lips that lasted much longer than the previous one.

Daffy allowed himself to be kissed, finding it hard to care that they were doing it in the middle of the East wing's hall because mostly everyone was gone. Maybe there were some advantages to being the last one to go home after all.

When Bugs pulled away they were both breathless. "By the way." The bad boy started. "You are great in that classroom."

Daffy felt the blood rise to color his cheeks once again. "T-thank you. You're not so bad yourself."

Just then Bugs turned Daffy around so they were face to face. He leaned in close to him as if they were sharing a secret. "See you in class." He whispered, and placed a kiss on each of Daffy's blushing cheeks.

As Daffy watched him walk away and tried to calm the pounding in his chest, he realized something: Bugs was worth more than any stupid award, any day.


	5. Counting Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter from the ladies' point of view.

The night was going fairly slow with the evening drinkers trickling in by fewer and fewer numbers. Lola busied herself wiping down the bar's counters while ensuring to keep an eye out for any dangerous drunks that were known for giving said bar a bad reputation.

Working at The Gutter became more of a chore when Bugs suddenly stopped coming. Lately there had been more bar fights and less peaceful reconciliations and more gang violence than simple patrons looking to have a good time.

She supposed it served her right for choosing to work in one of the worst bars in the city with little to no company except her boyfriend Sylvester and Taz. At least when Bugs was around the nights proved uneventful; no one dared to piss him off when he came in for a drink.

But she had to play the hand she was dealt. Her rent wasn't going to pay itself and neither were her acting classes. Plus she kind of liked the old beer hut, it had its ups and downs but it sure beat prancing around in that uncomfortable apron taking orders from ungrateful people in the most sexist establishment she ever encountered back when she had been a waitress.

Not that being a bartender was glamorous. It took true grit to deal with what she had to on a daily basis. Many nights the three of them found themselves throwing people out left and right or having to call the cops because some idiot fired a gun.

No, when Bugs was around he had the place wrapped around his finger with everyone in awe of him. And anyone stupid enough to challenge him would have their asses kicked and their pride shamed just the way they ought to be.

Sure, he was trouble himself, what with the wild temper he was notorious for, but Bugs also had a sweet side, at least, that's what she thought when he spent late nights listening to her vent about her problems.

He called himself a loner but she highly doubted anyone with such charm and willingness to help those in need was the type of person who desired solitude. He was even nice to Sylvester when a group of thugs tried knocking him around.

She just hoped he wasn't dead. It was foolish, she knew, befriending someone who hung out at the bar; most times they were up to no good and wanted by the police, but Bugs seemed different. Even Taz, who rarely liked anybody, took a liking to him.

Yep, Bugs was a rare gem, a diamond in the rough, a good guy under that tough exterior. Wherever he was, she hoped he was okay.

* * *

  
"Yes Dad everything's fine." Carrie rolled her eyes affectionately at her father's insistence to check up on her and her brother despite the fact that they were both legal adults. Sure, she had given him good reason to be concerned half the time but she was amending her behavior by attending her classes and partying less.

Even Daffy had commended her on her efforts, but her father was different. He worried for her safety and her future. Of course, if her brother hadn't been a troublemaker in the beginning, it wouldn't have rubbed off on her and she would be the little Miss Goodie Two Shoes her father always wanted.

Seriously, how was she supposed to know that Daffy would reform into this super sophisticated autodidact capable of having many cling to every word he spoke? Last thing she remembered of him was the wild pariah who was too young to realize his own self worth. But it was good how times change.

Her father was still rambling on and on about obeying rules and following guidelines and a whole bunch of other stuff she was carefully tuning out. She had heard it all before and it never once made her feel like being a better person, instead it made her slightly jealous of Daffy, who was off working late at the school and sparing himself the torment of having to listen to this.

She loved her father dearly-they both did, but he was a bit of a stick in the mud sometimes when it came to anything fun and this was because he practically raised them by himself and thus never really gave himself the liberty of a person without responsibilities.

She supposed the revolutionary in her came from her mother's side while Daffy's protectiveness and straight-laced ways came from her father's side without a doubt. Her brother even had the same brown eyes and dark hair their father had. The apple never did fall far from the tree after all.

"Dad I told you, we're fine. Now tell me more about that hardware store lady you like so much." Carrie offered, hoping to cheer her father up a little and also change the subject.

That had him going, her Dad spent the rest of the conversation talking about Rianne, the clerk at the hardware store whom he had a liking for.

It gave Carrie some relief to see her father finally over her mother; heaven knows he had had it rough. It was nice having him speak about other women and his ventures in the dating world. But nothing was more relieving than not having to talk to him about living in California.

The state was beautiful, no lie, but she always had trouble adjusting to new situations. This was precisely why they moved her there in the first place. Her brother and her father figured she'd get into less trouble when she no longer had her influences to corrupt her. It was their best, most foolproof plan to get her on the straight and narrow and as much as she hated to admit it: it was working.

She had started doing some self-exploration with the amount of free time she now had these days since she no longer partied and found she had a passion for something she never imagined.

She had found a new school, well specifically a flyer on the ground advertising a new school, and had gone to check it out. Then it had been love at first sight. A culinary arts school her father would never approve of. That's not a proper career; he'd say and then end the discussion completely. Her brother would be a bit more understanding, knowing that their father only rejected the idea of any career in the Arts because he was more of a Science and Mathematics man himself.

She was at a loss and only hoped her father didn't find out that she was skipping classes and thinking of switching schools. It would be too much for him to deal with. In the end though, it was all about what she wanted and though she wasn't the best at making good life decisions, one look at any of her old friends could confirm that, she still reserved the right to decide how she wanted to live.

And so far, it just felt like it was meant to be. The world better have made room because she was coming through.


	6. All We Know (is Falling)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bugs and Daffy go on their date again.

Bugs pulled up into the parking lot with Daffy safely in tow. Carefully, he halted the motorcycle and angled it so the other man wouldn't topple over.

A smile curved his lips as he took in the sight of the huge red and yellow canopy towering over all. The scent of cotton candy and popcorn as well as the giddy trill of children's laughter invaded his senses and for a moment, it was like he was a kid again, innocent and immune to the cruelty of the world and finding nothing but solace in the crazy and colorful confines of the circus.

It didn't take him long to remember Daffy, whose arms were still wound around him, holding on as if not to have realized that the bike had stopped moving.

"Daffy? We're here." Bugs announced, falling victim to the waves of excitement that swept over him from the atmosphere alone.

"I can open my eyes now?" Daffy asked, eager to finally see where Bugs had taken him for their date. The sounds and smells were torturing him and making it really hard not to just cheat and sneak a peek.

When Bugs gave him the go ahead, Daffy nearly tumbled off the motorcycle, stunned by it all. He didn't even know the circus was in town!

"But, how?"

"When I called and told you to cancel Friday, I was arranging to get tickets. I hope it's not too over the top-"

Daffy cut him off. "Bugs, it's fine…perfect even. I don't know what to say."

Bugs hopped off and then helped Daffy to the ground. "A yes would be ideal."

Daffy raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

The biker boy gave Daffy an amused smile and extended his hand towards the smaller man. "Would you, Dexter Mallard, run away with me to the circus?"

Daffy chuckled at Bugs' endearing dorkiness before accepting his hand and giving him a quick kiss. "What are we waiting for?"

* * *

The attractions and performances were so wonderful, Daffy actually felt remiss in knowing the day would have to come to an end.

They stuffed their faces with popcorn and hot dogs, posed for pictures and actually got the autographs of a few clowns. Everything was just so perfect that Daffy couldn't help thinking back to his first time when Carrie was two and his parents were still together. Those had been simpler times when nothing could pierce his bubble of happiness and serenity.

Now, as Bugs held his hand and they made their way out to the parking lot after Daffy stopped to give a little girl the balloons he unknowingly acquired throughout the day, it felt like everything was just right and nothing could go wrong.

Never had he been so mistaken in his life.

As he left Bugs to answer Carrie's phone call and to assure her he'd call his father later he bumped into someone he didn't want to see in a million years. Rex approached him with the kind of sick smile a predator would when stalking his prey.

"Daffy?" He called, as Daffy turned around and prayed that Rex didn't see him.

Of course, luck wasn't on his side as Rex didn't walk away but only kept coming closer. "Daffy what are you doing here? I thought you were busy today."

The raven-haired man turned around to face the music. "H-hey Rex. Fancy seeing you here."

The younger of the Plasse men shrugged. "I came to see the Ringling brothers. I wanted to see what all the hype was about. What about you? Didn't you say you couldn't go out with me Saturday because you had business to attend to?"

Daffy blushed and tried to play it cool. "I got away and figured I'd come to Cirque Du Merveilles. You know? Have some fun."

Rex smirked and Daffy felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Were his lies working? Or was he failing miserably? Did Rex see him with Bugs?

To Daffy's relief Rex seemed oblivious to his dishonesty but glad to finally be alone with Daffy outside of school. Flaunting and flirting like usual, he wrapped an arm around Daffy's shoulders.

"There's no reason we can't have some fun together." He whispered.

Daffy tried not to cringe. "I-uh actually I'm here with someone."

But Rex didn't seem to hear. "I knew you weren't such a stiff. I mean even, you Professor Mallard, go out from time to time. Don't worry Daffy." He chuckled. "You're secret's safe with me. I won't tell Porky and Tina about this."

"Have you been here all day?" Daffy asked, thinking of Bugs.

"Yeah, I've been here from this morning. It's weird because I didn't see you at all, but then again it's a large venue." His cobalt eyes held amusement as he flashed Daffy a dark smile.

Daffy tried to shake himself free. "I don't think we should hang out outside of school. I mean, what would our students think?"

Rex looked indifferent. "Who cares? They're just a bunch of stupid teens and kids in their early twenties."

"You know? They're not stupid." Daffy was really getting annoyed now. He was beginning to wish that Rex would just disappear.

"So, want to go on a date? I think everything here is finished for the night but I know a great bar a few blocks away." Rex suggested, ignoring Daffy once again.

Daffy nodded his head. "No thanks, I really should get going. I didn't mean to be out so late."

But Rex was obstinate. "Come on, just for a few hours. I promise I'll get you home on time."

Daffy fought the feeling to roll his eyes. Even if Rex was the last person on earth, he wouldn't go out with him. "Like I said, I should get going."

"Come on Daffy, please."

"I believe the man said no." A voice spoke from behind them. They both turned to see an irate Bugs watching Rex as if he could kill him with his eyes alone.

Rex noticed the murderous look in Bugs' gaze and removed his arm from around Daffy's shoulders. His sapphire eyes scrutinized Bugs with cool contempt, as he didn't know who this stranger was but knew he didn't like him.

Relief flooded Daffy as he moved from Rex to stand beside Bugs, who wrapped a protective arm around his waist. For once, Daffy didn't feel the need to hide anymore. "Rex, this is my boyfriend Bugs. Bugs this is my coworker Rex Plasse."

Neither of them made any effort to greet each other.

"Boyfriend?" Rex repeated the word as if he had been slapped with it. "Isn't he a student at Poland Springs?"

Daffy was going to explain but Bugs cut him off. "It's none of your business."

Rex's eyes narrowed into slits as he took a step towards them to take a closer look at the other man. "I know you, you're Daffy's student."

Bugs clenched his hands into fists. He felt the anger surging through him and knew he needed to calm down before he did anything he would regret. He just didn't like this guy touching Daffy and from the looks of things, Daffy didn't like it either. It set Bugs' teeth on edge but he wasn't about to let this guy ruin his night. Taking a deep breath, he said "We're leaving now."

They almost got away. Bugs almost made it back to the parking lot with Daffy beside him and about to cap off the perfect night until the nuisance Rex, decided to call out to him.

"You know kid? There are easier ways to earn extra credit. You don't need to sleep with your teacher."

And that was all it took. Bugs' fist crashed into Rex's face before Daffy could even think to stop him. Then things moved pretty quickly after that. Bugs soon found himself on top of the other man, kicking his ass. It appeared that Rex wasn't much of a fighter in relation to the mouth he had on him.

Then he could feel a couple of guys pulling him off Rex before his wrists were encircled in handcuffs. He knew then, that he screwed up big time.

The last thing he saw before he was carted off to jail was Daffy begging for the cops to reconsider.


	7. There's Darkness in Our Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

Daffy was having a long night; he was stressed out and felt as though he were about to go crazy. Staying calm was becoming harder and harder each minute. Yet he couldn't imagine what Bugs was probably going through.

The only thing he heard since he got to the police station was that Bugs was being questioned and that was all. It wasn't enough information to calm Daffy's racing heart and shot nerves but it was the only thing he had at the moment.

Rex arrived a couple of hours after Bugs did to make his statement, nursing a black eye and a broken nose. Not that Daffy cared; he didn't even want to be in the same room as Rex, the disgust he felt for the man made his face scowl in loathing and his body shudder out of distaste.

But the worst part of all this was that Daffy wasn't even allowed to see Bugs while everything was going on. Instead, he was told to sit and wait and though he wanted nothing more than to defy those orders, he knew a police station was the wrong place to do it.

* * *

 

Bugs had no qualms about telling the officers the truth, despite knowing that they would consider him in the wrong whether he lied or not, for the main reason being that he wanted to get the interrogation over with as soon as possible. Every second longer he was in that room was a second longer he was away from Daffy, the only real person he wanted to talk to.

It didn't even matter that he hurt Rex, probably an issue someone saner than him would have pondered, or that Rex's injuries would have been a lot more fatal had there not been people around to stop Bugs from inflicting more wounds. All he cared about was what Daffy thought of him now.

Did he think he was some apeshit psycho or some immature guy who had a bad temper and deserved to rot behind cell bars? Bugs didn't know and deep down inside the tension and suspense was eating at him.

As the interrogation was about to finally be wrapped up and the officers' decisions almost made to either book or cite him, a decision Bugs was admittedly anxious to hear himself, another officer joined them.

He gave Bugs a look that one could only explain as apprehension. It puzzled the biker boy as he could see no reason for why a police officer could fear or even be nervous around him. Then the uneasy officer handed the lead interrogator a file and soon all three police men were giving Bugs the same jittery look.

"I-I'm sorry Mr. O'Hare. We d-didn't realize that it was you." Officer Number One admitted while the other two nodded their heads furiously.

Bugs looked down at the shiny handcuffs encircling his wrists and then back up at the officers, checking to see if he wasn't in some weird dream. "What?" He asked.

"Your father is Maltheus O' Hare, inventor of the carrot peeler and owner of most of Malibu's estates. I also hear he's interested in buying some property in Santa Monica." Officer Number One explained.

As realization hit Bugs, also came the outrage. "What are you trying to say?" He questioned, eyes flitting from one policeman to the other. "I know who my father is. I just don't see what that has to do with anything—"

"You're free to go. You're dismissed. This is your first offense and your record is clean. The guy you beat up is still walking around. Really Mr. O'Hare this was a mistake on our part, of course there is no need to tell your father about this." The Officer said, flashing Bugs a worried smile.

"Wait," Bugs halted. "You're letting me go because my father is wealthy and owns most of Malibu? Is this for real?"

The officers didn't even look ashamed; instead, they kept staring at Bugs with guilt etched on their faces.

Bugs felt his faith in humanity declining dramatically. He was disgusted in the American justice system but mostly he was disappointed that he wasn't treated fairly as a citizen because of his wealthy background.

* * *

  
"You're just letting him go!" Rex cried in disbelief at the officer currently explaining to him the situation. "He attacked me like some kind of animal! You can't just let him walk free."

"Listen," the officer began with obvious annoyance and indifference. "You can't mess with the O' Hare's. They have more money and power than you can ever dream. All we need is for Maltheus O'Hare to find out that his son is in jail and that's goodbye to all our jobs.

We all assumed Ash O' Hare moved with his father to Malibu and that their influence was put behind us. Apparently not."

Rex couldn't believe his ears. "This has got to be some kind of joke. He's just some kid from the wrong side of the tracks; he isn't rich or anything of high status. This is ridiculous!"

The officer narrowed his eyes and leaned in closer so only Rex could hear what was about to be said next. "You stay here any longer and I'll arrest you for disturbing the peace, got it?"

Rex blinked but took a step back anyways. "B-but I'm not disturbing the peace."

"You're disturbing my peace." The officer barked, glaring at Rex with nothing but scorn.

Rex returned to sit in the proffered chair he was given and averted his gaze to the two way mirror behind the police officer's back. He still couldn't believe what was happening. He got beat up and yet his attacker was allowed to walk free just like that? And he was getting reprimanded for doing absolutely nothing. It just wasn't fair. What was wrong with the world?

This certainly was unusual. What's more, he was a Plasse man and the Plasse men always got what they wanted: respect, reverence, power over authority. Who was this hooligan who was suddenly more important than he was? Who could steal Daffy right from under him? Who could have the AJS putty in his hands? He didn't know but he would find out.

So this was Daffy's secret. He was dating a student far wealthy than anyone could imagine. It was…different to say the least. He never pegged Daffy for a gold digger or someone to go against the norm and date his student for that matter.

Rex supposed he could tell the Dean and have Daffy be fired and also have the thug kicked out of school but where was the fun in that? No, he still wanted Daffy but wasn't prepared to do anything that could ruin his chances. Daffy was going to pick him one way or another anyways.

It was just a matter of timing.

* * *

  
There were no words to describe the relief Daffy felt upon seeing Bugs walking free for the first time in hours. He hadn't realized he had thought he'd never see him again until the reality of seeing Bugs without handcuffs nor an orange prison jumpsuit struck him like a bolt from the blue.

Daffy wasn't much of a hugger as he preferred his personal space but, this time he didn't even think about it as he drew Bugs into a tight embrace. He buried his face in the bad boy's shirt so the other man wouldn't see the tears and the emotion that had been racking him most of the night.

His heart almost broke in two when he felt strong, warm arms wrap around him and pull him impossibly closer. "I missed you." Bugs whispered against his hair.

"I would say I missed you back," Daffy murmured, the sound a bit muffled because most of his face was pressed into the biker boy's shirt. "But I think that would be the understatement of the century."

The light sound of laughter resonated from Bugs at that, but it was followed by a pained sigh, as if something was torturing the grey haired man and he could only hide it for so long.

Sensing this, Daffy pulled away slightly to look into the eyes of the man he trusted the most. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Bugs took his hand and led him further out of the police station until they were finally outside in the warm night air. "I need to tell you something. I bet you're wondering why they let me go."

The raven-haired man nodded; it was true that it was on his mind, how could it not be? But the unfaltering gratitude that reared up inside him somehow buried the pressing questions and burning need for answers that would otherwise plague him.

For the first time since they met, Bugs' opalescent eyes held doubt and uncertainty. He took Daffy's hand in his and just held it for a moment, appreciating the seconds that the raven haired man was still with him and not heading for the hills yet.

"I haven't been completely honest with you Daffy," Bugs spoke. "I told you my father was rich, I just didn't tell you exactly how rich."

Daffy shook his head in comprehension though he wasn't really sure where Bugs was going with this. What was he trying to say? "Did t-they free you because of that?"

Bugs nodded and averted his gaze from Daffy's, unprepared to tell him more but knowing that it was something he had to do.

Daffy bit his lip. "Jesus. H-how?"

"My father is apparently more powerful than I thought." The biker boy muttered so low and with so much acerbity Daffy almost mistook it as a curse. "Look, I told you I didn't want any of his money and I still don't. I don't want anything to do with him. But his influence is inescapable. As you probably can tell.

When I left, I planned to assume the life of someone else, someone who was free from the ties of the wealthy. I didn't want his inheritance or the burden of following in his footsteps. I hated that life. So I rebelled and became my own man. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, it's just not the kind of thing you tell someone."

"So you l-lied to me?" Daffy choked, feeling the surprise and hurt squeezing his chest, making it hard to breathe let alone speak. But something else was racking him, something like disappointment. How could this happen? Deep down he always knew he wasn't good for Bugs and now he learnt he wasn't good enough.

Daffy never came from much and had to work for everything he ever had. He wasn't special or born with a silver spoon in his mouth. How could he ever compare to Bugs?

The taller man seemed very apologetic as he squeezed Daffy's smaller hand in his. It was a comforting gesture but all it did was run Daffy's blood cold. "I know I should have told you the truth. I figured I could hide it but then—"

"Then you met me and figured why not, right? Why not lie to me too?" Daffy cried, pulling his hand away from Bugs'.

"Daffy, it isn't like that I swear. I'm not even that guy. I never cared about our differences, I don't even like to think about my family anymore. I never fit in with them. And to be honest, I think they're glad to have me gone. At least I won't be around to embarrass them anymore." Pain flickered in Bugs' magnetic eyes and Daffy felt it go straight to his own heart. But how? How could he still have feelings for Bugs when the biker boy had been lying to him this whole time as if he were some sort of sap?

"I jeopardized my job for you!" Daffy snapped. "It isn't the same for me. I lose this job and I'll lose everything. You can't possibly understand that." Daffy fought the urge to wrap his arms around himself. The chill was creeping up his spine and spreading to the rest of his body. He felt so empty as if he'd been used and thrown away like a piece of tissue.

Bugs cracked a mirthless smile and in his eyes, Daffy saw the light that usually burned so bright give way to darkness. "Maybe I can't, and if you want me to be honest, maybe I never will. But at least you have a family that loves you. That still cares about you whether you're a professor or a fisherman. I've never had that. And I would give up everything, everything I ever had to have the life you have."

"You know what's worse?" Bugs continued, raking a hand through his always perfectly coiffed, grey hair. "It never would be enough. Not the money or loving family or respectable job or even the liberation of a life without rules. None of that would ever matter because I've realized that what I've been chasing all along, is you. And if I lose you, I don't just lose everything, I lose all that I have ever wanted."

The tears rolled down Daffy's face of their own volition, melting some of the ice that froze him in place. "I'm sorry," he gasped. "But I—we can't. Not anymore."

"No." Bugs intended for it to be a protest but somehow it sounded like a plea. He tried to reach for Daffy but stopped when he saw the other man's eyes. Their dark bourbon depths were totally frozen over, leaving nothing but a cold, lifeless gaze that seemed miles away.

"We can't always have everything we want." Daffy whispered, but his voice was automatic with very little emotion.

"I'm not prepared to have you walk out of my life." Bugs begged. "If it's time you need, then I'll give you all the time in the world. Just don't do this."

But Daffy seemed already resigned to his decision. "Goodbye Bugs." He said grimly, turning his back and walking away. The other man didn't bother to go after him this time. He just watched Daffy disappear further and further out of his life like some sort of ghost, as he looked on.

* * *

  
The graceful and impossibly beautiful Victorian exterior came into view as the cab pulled into the vast parking area of the O'Hare Manor.

When the cab driver left him with his bags and nothing but the stark bleakness of the empty foyer in front of him, Bugs briefly pondered if he made the right decision until a middle-aged, chestnut brown-haired woman suddenly walked out of the huge mansion doors with a butler in tow, to greet him.

Her ice blue eyes, usually so cold and joyless, held—for the first time in years—something akin to happiness upon seeing him in front of her, finally.

Bugs smiled, feeling his heart swell and admitting to himself that he actually did miss her. "Hello mother. Long time no see."

"Oh Ashton!" She beamed, drawing him in for a firm hug. He hugged her back just as tightly, basking in the moment for as long as it would last.

When they broke apart, his mother ushered for Chives, the butler, to get his bags. Before Bugs could protest, she took him by the wrist and led him inside.

"Ashton, you know he would like to speak with you." His mother said cautiously, knowing the situation between her son and his father. "Now that you're here for good he wants to patch things up."

Bugs was about to say something but thought better of it, deciding that it was too early in the day for such drama. Instead, he let his mother lead him to his father, all the while whispering reassuring phrases to him.

Maltheus O'Hare stood facing the huge picture windows of the greeting room, wine glass in one hand, staring at nothing in particular but seeing everything.

There was a noise from behind him and when he turned around, he found his wife, Barbara smiling cheerfully while his son fixed him with an unreadable gaze.

"I see your little experiment hasn't gone so well." Maltheus remarked, taking a casual sip of his wine to cover the amused smile breaking across his face. "Was the humble life a bit too conventional for your rebellion?"

Bugs tilted his head up defiantly. "I came back because it was time."

Maltheus narrowed his emerald eyes at his son. "I hope you are done with your rubbish because I refuse to stand for it. As long as you remain under my roof you will be expected to act like a man of this family."

"You mean heartless and uncaring? Yeah, I think I can manage that." Bugs spat.

"Don't you sass me, boy." His father warned, fingers tightening around the wine glass.

Suddenly his mother interrupted. "Now, Maltheus I'm sure Ashton didn't come here for you to treat him like a child and I'm sure he won't act like one. He wants to be here and accept the lifestyle we live. Don't chase him away again."

The grey haired man before him gave his wife a loving smile before turning a serious expression on to his son. "Very well. It's good to have you back." He muttered.


	8. Resurfacing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daffy deals with Bugs' disappearance.

Three months later

Daffy made his way down the busy halls of the school, trying his best to get to his office as soon as possible. Normally, he would stop to converse with his students or wave to anyone whom he happened to pass by, but recently everything just seemed to remind him that something was missing. Something or rather someone he only allowed himself to think about late at night in bed, alone in the dark, where he could lament in peace.

He shut the door behind him as he slipped into his office, closing his eyes and just letting himself enjoy the silence, the stillness, the calm…Until someone cleared their throat and propelled Daffy out of his serenity.

Sitting before him, behind his desk were Porky and Tina.

Daffy blinked and then forced himself to smile at his friends. "H-hey guys. What are you doing here?" He inquired, keeping his hands on the door behind him in case he needed to bolt.

"How you doing, Daffy?" Tina asked. She was still wearing her work uniform and name tag despite the fact that it was hours before her shift ended. What was the occasion?

Daffy didn't like this. He was becoming so uncomfortable he felt himself beginning to sweat.

Porky didn't greet him. "Take a seat, will you Daffy?" He offered, though it sounded more like a command.

Daffy wanted to run, he didn't know exactly what this was but he knew nothing good could come of it. They were going to make him talk and he wasn't good with talking, at least not anymore.

"I-I can't." He stammered.

"Daff." Tina pronounced in that way of hers that meant this was serious.

Reluctantly, Daffy sat in one of the leather chairs he usually reserved for skittish students and their pretentious parents, and faced his closest friends.

"Daffy, we're worried about you." Porky spoke but his usual happy voice was heavier, sadder. It caused Daffy to raise his head and look at his friend, actually look at Porky and see that his voice wasn't the only thing that was out of place. Porky was pale, his cheeks were no longer as pink as a French rose but white as a lily.

He chanced a glance at Tina, who didn't seem better off than Porky. Her eyes looked tired but they also shone with empathy, she reached a hand out to Daffy and he took it.

"You don't have to be worried about me. I'm working harder lately, so I've been busy—"

"Dammit Daffy!" Tina cried, tightening her grip on his hand. "We know it's more than that. You haven't been yourself lately."

Daffy looked to Porky for a denial but Porky just shook his head. "She's right. If something is going on, we want you to tell us."

"Nothing's going on."

Porky continued. "You've been hanging out with Rex as if he's your new best friend, ignoring us and acting like a ghost. None of this is like you."

"I told you. I've just been working harder lately. Dean Plasse thinks I should work with Rex, get him into the proper work ethics and that stuff. I don't mean to ignore you guys. Trust me."

Neither of them looked convinced. Daffy was telling them the truth, but it wasn't everything. If he were honest with himself, then he could say that it was only a quarter of the truth. He wasn't acting distant because he was spending more time with Rex, it was the break up with him that was running Daffy ragged. But how could he tell his friends he spent the last three months mourning the loss of a relationship with a biker boy who had also been his rich student and the man who brought out the best in him? The answer? He couldn't.

It was Tina's turn to speak. She rubbed circles into the back of Daffy's hand gently; it was uncharacteristic of her, to try to comfort him like this. Usually she would slap him on the back and tell him to buck up. "Did somebody die?"

Daffy gawped at her. "N-no. Nobody died. I don't want to talk about it okay?"

"Is this about a boy then?" She asked, ignoring Daffy's request.

Daffy fell silent and studied his hands. He bit his bottom lip and tried to ignore the both of them, suddenly finding his decent sized office claustrophobic and cramped.

"Oh my god." Porky was on his feet in seconds, leaning across the desk and trying to get Daffy to look back up. "Daffy, you know Tina and I will fix him for you. Just tell us who he is."

"You guys sound just like Carrie." Daffy stated, rolling his eyes. "For the record, I broke up with him and you can't really fix him, I have no idea where he is."

"Daffy, I'm sorry. If there's anything, you know we're here for you." Tina's familiar Jersey accent was comforting.

"I know guys and I'm grateful, really. I just need to be alone."

"What you need," Porky began, coming over and pulling both Tina and Daffy into a group hug. "Is a drink and I know just the place."

* * *

  
The garden party was going fairly well as far as Bugs could tell. It was a lot of stiff people in stuffy clothing eating finger food and talking about how great their lives were. The kind of party his parents were proud to throw.

He, on the other hand, was bored as hell. Not one person was remotely interesting or captivating enough to hold his attention. He couldn't even drudge up any excitement to talk to anyone longer than a minute.

He was lonely and missed the boys, his rowdy bunch that would've turned this soiree into something more hardcore.

He refused to allow himself to think of Daffy. He was one aspect of his old life that Bugs knew he needed to forget but remembered the most. He didn't want to think of the beautiful red that would creep up Daffy's neck at times when he was nervous or the way he'd chew his bottom lip or the way his laugh would turn Bugs' world on its axis and it would make Bugs want to hear that laugh everyday, would trade all the music in his playlist to hear that laugh again.

But it wasn't meant to be. And the sooner Bugs got it through his head, the better.

He should have been the happiest man in the world right now. His parents were over their divorce and working things out, he was finally back with them at a fabulous party with dozens of party guests. Then why did he feel so hollow?

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that someone had joined him on the balcony.

"Lovely view isn't it?" A petite brunette asked him, giving him a small smile before looking at the sight ahead of them.

Bugs shrugged. "I've seen better."

The girl or woman, rather, peered at Bugs with huge amethyst eyes. "Really?" She asked. "I mean, I suppose it would be nicer if the ocean were closer."

Bugs nodded. "No, then his victims would escape."

The woman studied Bugs quizzically before laughing so hard the guests below them glanced up at the sound.

"I'm sorry." She giggled while she tried and failed to recover her composure. "Why do I get the impression that this isn't your scene?"

"It isn't." Bugs deadpanned.

"My name is Clarisse." She extended a dainty hand to him. "I'm guessing you are Ashton O'Hare." Caring little about proper etiquette, Bugs took her hand and shook it as if they were any where else besides his father's garden party.

"When did you get that? The fortieth or forty-first time my father mentioned it?"

Clarisse giggled again. "I suppose he was a bit excessive in introducing you."

"Yeah, a bit." Bugs smirked.

"Don't worry Babs I'm sure he's up here somewhere." Maltheus' voice resounded from the balcony doors before he was stepping out of the room and joining Bugs and Clarisse.

Clarisse curtsied upon seeing his father but all Bugs did was nod.

"Ahhh, Bugs I see you've met Clarisse." Maltheus declared, giving them both a warm smile. "I hope everything is good with you both."

"Everything's wonderful, sir. Your son here was just delighting me with his sense of humor." The pretty brunette said, giving Bugs such an adoring smile it was beginning to make the rebel uncomfortable.

Maltheus' eyes narrowed. "Well, just be assured Clarisse, he doesn't get it from me. Anyways Ashton, Clarisse is single and she's a Penderghast. I believe you two will enjoy each other's company much more as the day progresses."

Bugs looked at Clarisse before looking at his father. "Dad, Clarisse and I are friends. That's all."

Maltheus smirked, his forest green eyes holding a blend of something darker than innocence. "We'll see son, we'll see." He nodded at them both before returning to the other guests.

"I'm sorry about him." Bugs watched his father's retreating form before meeting Clarisse's eyes.

"Please, there is no need. I'm guessing he acts like this most of the time?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You have no idea." He sighed. It was going to be such a long day and an even longer night. "Do you, by chance, have a cigarette on you Clarisse?"

Her amethyst eyes grew to the size of golf balls. "Um no, I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't smoke."

Bugs smiled. "It's okay. Would you care to join me as I raid the old man for the secret stash I know he's got hiding somewhere?"

For the first time since he met her, Clarisse seemed to relax. "Actually, Ash O'Hare, I'd be delighted." And she curved her arm in the arc of his and walked away with him.

Clarisse thought of Ash blowing all her other suitors out of the water while all Bugs thought about was after he found the cigarettes, he was going to find a way to ditch his stuffy suit and tie.

* * *

Daffy knew the responsible thing to do would have been not to step into the crazy bar with the gaudy neon lights that he was being dragged into by his equally crazy friends. He knew the responsible thing to do would have been not to have the first drink or the second or the fifth. After that, he wasn't really sure what was responsible any more nor did he care.

In the taxi going home, the only bit of information he spilled about Bugs was that from this day forward he was no longer going to talk about him. And to Porky and Tina that meant they were at least getting somewhere on the road to Daffy's recovery.

When he got home, Carrie was lying on the couch watching a movie. Feeling drunk out of his mind but in the need to pour his heart out to someone who knew his deepest, darkest secret already, he told her all about how crappy he'd been feeling for the past few months.

She wrapped a loving arm around him. "Oh Daffy! It's so good to hear you speaking again. I don't know if you've known this but you haven't said more than two words to me in a while."

"I'm sorry Carrie. I've just been out of it." He admitted honestly.

After a few moments of simply staring as Godzilla chomped the head off of a poor citizen, Carrie spoke. "I know you don't want to hear this Daffy, but while you were in your fog, I was doing some extensive research for you."

Daffy paused to remove his glasses. "For the last time Carrie, typing words in Google does not qualify as 'extensive research'."

"No Daffy. I mean I found out where Bugs is."

The sound of his name sparked something in Daffy. "What?" He asked, perking up.

"He lives in Malibu with his parents. My friend Zach showed me this newspaper article saying the illustrious Ash O'Hare had returned to the O'Hare Manor. I looked at it and realized it looked like that Bugs guy you were dating. And Malibu isn't that far away, I could drive you there…"

It was a lot of information for Daffy to take in but one thing threw him off. His parents? Weren't Bugs' parents divorced? Or was that just another lie?

"Bugs' parents are together?" He asked feeling a lump form in his throat.

Carrie nodded. "They are now. The article mentioned they were working out their issues."

"Carrie, we can't go and see him. I don't even think he may want to see me again." Daffy sighed because it was true. Why would Bugs ever want to see him again? Maybe it was for the best that they were apart.

The fiery red head scoffed as if she was personally offended by Daffy's words. "We're not going to see him." She clarified. "We're going to kidnap him and bring him back here so you two have no other choice but to work it out."

Daffy got up from the couch, laughing at his sister's craziness. "I thought I was the one who was drunk."

"Think about it Daffy, it is crazy enough that it just might work and it beats spending another day working with that Rex guy or staying up all night willing yourself to sleep."

Daffy paused. "How do you know—?"

"A girl just knows. Now are you with me or—"

"I'm against it. Now, goodnight Carrie." Daffy murmured turning around and mostly stumbling his way up the stairs.

The next day however, Daffy woke up to a hangover and a sickening feeling in his stomach after having a nightmare about being married to Rex, while Bugs was off living the life of a young bachelor all the while unaware of Daffy's true feelings.

It occurred to Daffy that he'd be damned if he let that happen. At breakfast, he gave Carrie an encouraging smile, feeling inspired.

"What are you so happy about?" The redhead asked, pouring cereal into a bowl.

"I'm in." Daffy said, smile growing bigger.

Carrie screamed and threw her hands around him. "That's great, Daffy!"

"Mission: Kidnap Bugs so I can reveal my true feelings for him, it's perfect."

"I swear Daffy you are such a nerd but I love you. We need a shorter name for our mission. How about you leave them to me? We'll call it Mission: Capture Malibu's Most Wanted."

Daffy rubbed his hands together, trying to emulate the maniacal bad guys on t.v. "I love that."

That morning, with the sunlight gleaming through the windows of the kitchen and bathing everything in a golden glow, the two siblings formulated a plan that was sure to be foolproof.


	9. Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I, I promise on all existence  
> If it breathes then it is our witness  
> We have unfinished business  
> You and I  
> And so my word is that I'll cross those bridges  
> With zero regret for limits  
> And distance, you and I-Here by Pharrell.
> 
> "Well if people are buying tears, then we'll be rich some day."-Look what they've done to my song.

Daffy felt weightless, untethered, free and floating. He had called in and asked for a few days off from work, something he had never done for the entire time he worked at PSU, and decided to wholly submerge himself in the mission to get Bugs back.

Carrie was a blessing, her friend Zach who Daffy sort of suspected was closer to her than she let on, had helped her procure a van for the trip to Malibu. Staying true to undercover/spy tradition, they stopped by a thrift store (funny enough their little corner of Los Angeles didn't have a spy store) in the next town over and bought nothing but all black clothing, then went into a department store and gathered a few walkie-talkies and some rope, Daffy quickly shot down Carrie's attempts to buy more advanced surveillance equipment seeing that they didn't want to draw even more attention "you know what with the van and the dark clothing and the pale skin."

But no matter how smoothly everything was going and how confident Carrie was with the plan, Daffy still felt a little uneasy. Nothing was going to stop him of course, he wanted Bugs back but it was far more complicated than that. Daffy couldn't just be single-minded at times when other concerns demanded his attention. What if Bugs didn't want to come back? Then what? What if Bugs didn't want him? Whatever feelings Bugs thought he had for Daffy could have changed in the three months that they were apart.

And Daffy would have to live with that. He would have to return to the hideous black and white world that existed whenever Bugs wasn't in it. The world he had no problem living in until Bugs came and shook it upside down. But he was a man who believed in fairness and if Bugs didn't want him—no matter how much he didn't want to think of that probable possibility—then he would leave him be. But Bugs needed to know the truth, how Daffy felt about him even if he no longer felt or never had felt the same.

"So I was figuring that I could distract him while you put like a bag over his head and we get him out of there." Carrie was saying to Daffy from her position in the driver's seat.

Daffy nodded, completely dead set with the plan. He was ready to just get in and get out, deciding it would be no use worrying about what he was going to say to Bugs and the other man's reaction when the real issue was getting Bugs into the van in the first place; the man was a capable fighter and would probably put up more of a scrap if he saw two unrecognizable people donned in black attempting to kidnap him. And Daffy had never won any fights in his lifetime.

He mentioned this to Carrie who merely shrugged. "We'll find a way." She assured, rubbing his shoulder with the hand that wasn't on the steering wheel.

And in that huge, presumptuous vehicle on a one and a half hour drive to a city they've never been, where the fate of his relationship and his happiness hung in the balance, Daffy felt a sense of calm in the unknown. He gave Carrie a rare, but promising smile.

* * *

The day was creeping to an end but with every aching tick of the clock, the hands seemed to wrap themselves around his throat and stifle more and more of the breath he struggled to get into his lungs, suffocating him with their sluggish progress as each minute passed and every second was one step closer he was to just giving up completely.

As melodramatic as it seemed, Bugs couldn't stand to be home any longer. Granted, the amount of garden parties his parents hosted and the ones he had to attend had diminished slightly, he still found himself having to accompany his parents to every boring event they were invited to so they could, "look more like a family."

It was driving Bugs bonkers. The entire day they spent at a gala to raise money for the Arts, which wasn't too bad except his father insisted that they bring Clarisse, who Bugs was finding as easy to ditch as a freaking limb.

Honestly, the parties, and the stuffy rich people, and the crappy food were a lot to manage already, but now he had to deal with a girl who took an unhealthy liking to him that he couldn't reciprocate and a father who could care less what his son wanted if it wasn't in the best interest of his family's reputation.

And now he was going to a dinner with his parents and Clarisse, which he was looking forward to with as much enthusiasm as he would for watching paint dry.

His reflection stared back at him in the mirror as he attempted to fix his tie before Chives would inevitably come to him at his father's request.

"You don't want to do this." The man in the mirror stated, he wore black leather and was pierced and tattooed, his gray hair cut into a crop top, looking everything like Bugs was before he left.

Bugs chuckled without humor as he averted his gaze back to the tie he was wrestling with. "This is where I belong."

The man didn't seem too convinced. "You belong back there, with him, that's where you were happy. Not here with them. What happened to you man?"

Taking his hand and rubbing the mirror until the man disappeared, Bugs whispered. "I grew up."

He wrestled with the tie once more before sighing and throwing it to the ground. When his eyes returned to the mirror, the man wasn't there; instead, there stood a handsome, young suitor in an immaculate suit with wizened eyes that seemed as if they once held a spark in their whisper blue depths but lost that spark a long time ago. It scared him.

Quickly, he picked the tie up off the ground and left the room without sparing the mirror so much as a second glance.

* * *

They pulled up in front of a posh restaurant that Carrie, with her new fan dangled iPhone that Daffy wouldn't be able to figure out without renting a dozen books in the library on its mechanics, found where Bugs was dining with his parents.

Psyching himself up for it, Daffy told his sister to wait in the car as they didn't want to crowd Bugs and that maybe everything would go a lot smoother if he could convince Bugs to come willingly. A plan that Carrie reluctantly agreed to, though it swayed the course from the original.

Daffy wasn't going to just waltz in with his spy outfit, he was terribly under dressed, so he scaled the restaurant until he found a window a few feet above his head where long creepers lined the outside walls just enough for him to climb.

He had to hurry before someone caught him. To his luck, the most he could probably get mistaken for was probably a paparazzo. And where was the Mission Impossible theme song when you needed it? He felt like a spy about to save the world.

With the startling lack of physical vigor he possessed, Daffy managed to climb the vine and reach the window. He told Carrie this, through the walkie-talkie.

From the window, Daffy could see most of the huge restaurant and was taken aback by how fancy it was.

He peered through it until he could get a visual on Bugs and the sight he witnessed almost toppled him off the vine. Daffy's memories of Bugs didn't compare to seeing him in person. For many reasons they didn't quite do him justice. The grey-haired man sat at a table in the middle of the room, the soft glow of a candle illuminating his features clearly, where the sharpness of his jaw was so pronounced, it seemed as if it could be traced or the soft brush of his hair could be felt across Daffy's fingertips if he stared hard enough. Bugs looked different. Like it was him but it also wasn't. His hair had grown longer, tied into a ponytail while his normal biker clothes were switched for something less edgy and more formal but nonetheless attractive. The blue of his eyes seemed to glow in the dimly lit restaurant as he stared dejectedly at a plate of untouched food.

Carrie's voice brought Daffy out of his reverie. "Daffy get in, get out. Remember? Over."

"Roger that, Carrie. Over." His eyes returned to Bugs' table where he then realized that Bugs was not alone. He sat with three people. An older couple who Daffy guessed immediately was Bugs' parents by their resemblances to him, and a young woman.

She sat closer to Bugs than Daffy's liking and whispered things into his ear that made Daffy grit his teeth, imagining all the things she was probably saying. If Daffy were honest, he'd say she was a pretty thing: nice, auburn brown hair and striking amethyst eyes that shone brighter than Bugs'. But Daffy didn't like her one bit especially with how chummy she was acting around the grey-haired man.

Then the girl did something Daffy could only deem unforgivable: she held Bugs' hand in hers and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Daffy was so furious he hadn't realized he was tapping on the glass to get Bugs' attention until he felt it give in to the pressure and slide open where he landed quite ungracefully onto the table of an elderly couple eating their meal.

* * *

 

When Daffy looked up it seemed like every eye in the restaurant was on him while the elderly couple who's table he fell on top of stared at him with true horror.

He mumbled an apology to them along with a slight smile and a "you should try the rigatoni here, it's great" until he felt two strong waiters hoist him up off the table and demand he give them an explanation.

As he tried to gather the correct words, because try as he might there was just no reasonable explanation for his entrance, someone pushed through the crowd to see him. "Daffy?" Bugs stared incredulously at the raven-haired man covered head to toe in shrimp linguine and spaghetti Neapolitan.

"Bugs?" Came Daffy's brilliant response.

"What are you doing here?" Bugs asked but the older couple and the young woman came forward. "Ashton, do you know this man?" Inquired the older woman with the mousey brown hair but same magnetic blue eyes as Bugs.

Bugs nodded. "I do."

"What is this?" An older man with gray hair and emerald green eyes piped up beside the older woman.

It was then that Daffy decided to collect himself. He shrugged out of the waiters' grip and took an uneasy step towards Bugs.

"I-I came to talk to you but I can see now that that was a mistake. Enjoy your meal. I won't bother you again."

He turned to walk off when the young woman slipped her arm around Bugs', but to his surprise, Bugs politely shrugged her off to grab Daffy's wrist. "We need to speak in private." He said and led them to a secluded corner away from the angry and curious crowd.

* * *

  
"I know it's hokey but I came back for you. T-to tell you how I feel." Daffy explained, rubbing the back of his neck with a nervous hand.

When Bugs made a gesture for Daffy to continue, he went on. "And how I feel is, well it's one of those things that you can't confuse. Like I know in my heart that it's real and precise and so, so natural. It's as if I'm breathing when you're around and when you're gone it's like all the color and air and joy is just sapped from my world.

"I know, that you can do so much better without me and I know that it's for the best that you and I stay separated but I can't pretend to be happy living like this, like it isn't killing me to remember your voice or your smile and know that you're no longer around. You might have saved me from getting beat up that night but the reality is that you save me every single day just by existing. You don't even have to wonder if I love you because the truth is; I loved you before I even knew your name."

When Daffy looked up Bugs was staring at him, his piercing eyes unreadable. He was silent for a long time before piping up. "It's a little too late for that Daffy. What did you come here expecting? My forgiveness?"

Daffy was shocked. "Well, um no. But I guess you have every right to be mad. I did say some things that were uncalled for and I really should have heard you out."

"Daffy?"

"I wasn't the best person to you."

"Daffy?"

"But dammit, I wanted to tell you how I felt—" warm lips pressed against his, shutting him up immediately. The kiss was brief but Daffy still felt his heart stuttering in his chest.

"What was that for? I thought you were mad at me?" Daffy asked when Bugs pulled away.

"I'm not." Bugs shrugged. "I was just messing with you, only to see that cute blush spread to your cheeks again." He smiled and his eyes twinkled mischievously.

Daffy blinked. "So we're good? What about that girl?"

"Clarisse? She's just a friend. I told you, I'm not into chicks."

"Right," Daffy beamed. "in that case." He grabbed the lapels of Bugs' suit and pulled him into a deeper kiss, uncaring of the many eyes probably staring at them or the pasta drying on his skin.

* * *

  
"Mom, Dad, Clarisse, this is my boyfriend: Dexter Mallard or as many call him: Daffy." Bugs announced to the startled faces studying him and the arm he held protectively around Daffy.

Daffy gave them all a polite smile before extending his hand out. Bugs' mom was the only one who shook his hand, Clarisse and Bugs' dad looked at Daffy as if his touch would burn.

"Ashton, why do you insist on tarnishing the family name?" Bugs' dad spat, making Daffy wince but when he looked at Bugs, the other man seemed unperturbed by his father's utterance.

"I don't care what you have to say. This is the man I love. And no amount of rich-guy conditioning is going to change that. But I'm not asking you to accept him; you have enough of a hard time accepting me as it is."

Bugs' dad's mouth fell open and he looked shell shocked, then Bugs turned to Clarisse. "I'm sorry Clarisse but I'm not the guy you're looking for, believe me you'll find him someday." He paused to kiss Daffy's cheek, "and it might be in the most unlikely place."

"Mom, I love you." Bugs told the teary eyed woman, "but this place isn't for me. I'm happy you and Dad are back together but I can't conform to this life of rules and restrictions. Whenever you want to talk, I'll always be a phone call away."

They were about to walk away when Bugs' father called out. "Son?"

Bugs turned around. "What is it Dad?"

The man walked up to them and Daffy felt Bugs stiffen. Placing a hand on Bugs' shoulder, the man stared at the two of them with green eyes shining with unshed tears. "You've grown into a fine young man, my boy. If I've ever been tougher on you than normal, please understand that it was because your grandfather was like that with me."

He gave Daffy an acknowledging nod before wrapping his arms around them both in a group hug. "I love you son and your boyfriend too."

* * *

 

A few hours later, Daffy, Carrie, Bugs, Clarisse and the O' Hare's were gathered around the giant mahogany dining table eating a lavish meal that the cooks had prepared.

Daffy was able to take a shower and borrow some of Bugs' clothes, which were slightly larger on him but nevertheless comfortable.

As Daffy saw Carrie and Clarisse laughing and chatting about girl stuff, Bugs' parents sharing loving glances from their positions by the table, and Bugs' hand in his feeling warm and perfect and here, Daffy realized that life had a way of turning things around that was crazy and unexpected but so, so worth it.

He kissed Bugs' hand and returned the loving smile that the other man gave him. "I want you to be a part of my forever." The grey-haired man stated, nuzzling Daffy's nose with his.

Daffy beamed, feeling like this was all he ever wanted, smirking and giving Bugs a small peck on the lips, he said. "I just might like that."


	10. The End is Just A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading this far! I love you all!

We've got to live, no matter how many skies have fallen. – D.H. Lawrence

Four years later

The ceremony was one of the most beautiful, memorable events either had ever witnessed or taken part of. It wasn't just celebrating the result of immensely hard work and patience but also a commemoration of all the pitfalls and letdowns they had to go through together.

Bugs' graduation was special for both of them. It was one of those moments they discussed a few years ago when Bugs said he was going to give school one more chance. One of those moments, that seemed to only exist in dreams.

Daffy had always believed in Bugs and never doubted that this day would come, his boyfriend however, didn't really believe in himself. It took a lot of convincing on Daffy's part. There were many late nights tutoring Bugs and helping him get through tough exam weeks. The grey haired man was bright; he just didn't believe his future could be dependent on a flimsy piece of paper.

"I'm going to mess this up." He told Daffy one particularly grueling night of studying.

Daffy blinked, genuinely surprised by the statement before anger surged through him. "No, no. You don't get to say that to me, to anyone."

Bugs wasn't looking at him, somehow seeming to find his hands more fascinating. "What are we doing Daff? I'm not even sure I deserve half of this. You believe in me, and I'm not even sure I can be believed in."

Daffy planted his hands firmly on the desk in front of Bugs so he had nowhere to look but at him. "You are so much more than you'll ever know. God damn it. You have no idea. I don't believe in you because I think you're some saint who has it all put together, I believe in you because you're, well, you."

It took a second for Bugs' blue eyes to get that mischievous twinkle they usually had and then, with great skill, the grey haired man had Daffy in his lap.

"Aww Daffy, I'm nothing special." He whispered, burying his face in the collar of Daffy's sweater.

Daffy rolled his eyes tenderly and raked a hand through Bugs' soft hair. "You're right. You're not special, you are dorkier than me." He said which earned him a nip on his jaw.

"I mean it, though. I do believe in you, more than you'll ever know." The raven haired man affirmed.

When Bugs finally looked up and locked gazes with Daffy, taking the smaller man's breath away, all the uncertainty seemed to have dissipated and a new confidence shone in his eyes. "I want to marry you."

It was Daffy's turn to be demure. "Don't say things like that." He mumbled, trying to hide his face and swat Bugs at the same time.

Bugs reached out a hand to take one of Daffy's. "I mean it. We can go to New York and get everything done there."

Daffy straightened up to get a closer look at Bugs. He couldn't believe his ears but that didn't mean he didn't like what he was hearing. "You're serious?"

Bugs nodded.

Daffy smiled, curving an arm around Bugs' neck. "Then I have one condition."

"Anything, you name it."

"I want the biggest, flashiest wedding money can buy." Daffy smirked. He wasn't really serious, though being the center of attention at his big, flashy wedding was what he always dreamed, all he really wanted was to belong to Bugs and have Bugs belong to him.

To his surprise, Bugs didn't react negatively to his uncharacteristic request. The grey haired man simply returned to peppering kisses along Daffy's jaw line. "I wouldn't have you any other way."

Now, Daffy's chest welled up with pride as he saw Bugs go up to receive his diploma. The excitement must have been contagious because Bugs' parents and a few of his admirers (most of the school), started clapping excitedly. Daffy didn't miss the wink Bugs gave him either.

Daffy didn't even care when, before the ceremony was even officially finished, Bugs went over and kissed him in front of the entire school and whispered a 'thank you'.

After that, everything was just a blur of happy cheering and excited laughter.

* * *

Everyone seemed to be there for Bugs: his parents, his friends from the Gutter including his gang buddies (who arrived after the ceremony) and Lola, Sylvester and Taz, Porky, Petunia and Tina, Carrie and Zach who was now her new boyfriend, Daffy's father and Rianne and even Clarisse, everyone, except Sal.

It crossed Daffy's mind when he saw Bugs standing under a tree away from the others, talking quite animatedly on his cell phone that something was very, very wrong.

Bugs caught his eye and tried to smile it off but it was too late, Daffy knew something was up. He walked over to where Bugs was without giving a care that it was possibly a conversation he wasn't meant to hear.

"What's wrong?" He asked as Bugs hung up the phone with a curse.

The grey-haired man was nervously raking his fingers through his hair before balling his hands into fists. Daffy waited.

"It's Sal." Bugs said anxiously, it was a dramatic change from the smiling, happy man that was hugging his fellow graduates just minutes ago.

Daffy felt the blood leave his cheeks. He didn't want to think of the joyous older gentleman in any trouble. Sal had always been there for Bugs and the last few years were no exception. Recently, the man had been getting older and with his aging, he was also getting more susceptible to illness. The last time Daffy saw him, he looked worse for wear but Daffy didn't think it was anything too serious, though according to Bugs, Sal's ailments were mostly stress related.

"What's wrong with Sal?" Daffy questioned as Bugs took his arm and led them both further behind the tree.

Bugs sighed. "Have you ever heard of Ricky Dice?" He half-whispered.

"Yes." Daffy nodded. "He's a very notorious gangster." Then realization hit Daffy. "Please don't tell me Sal has any correlation with Ricky Dice."

Bugs nodded in the affirmative. "Unfortunately, Sal couldn't afford most of the bills the restaurant was running. He didn't want to ask me, damn that man and his pride, so he went to someone else: Ricky Dice. Apparently he thought he could pay him back before the deadline but things didn't work out that way."

"Oh my god. So what's going to happen? Can't you pay him off?"

Bugs sighed again. "It's not that simple. Ricky Dice doesn't like when people miss the deadline. The price for that is blood."

Daffy shivered. This was worse than he feared. "We have to help him."

Bugs nodded. "I have to help him. You aren't going anywhere. You're going to stay here with our family and friends and pretend that nothing is wrong while I do this alone."

"Bugs that's crazy! It's practically suicide. I can't let you do that." Daffy practically screamed. His heart was beating a mile a minute and it felt like the world was spinning a little too fast on its axis.

Bugs pinned Daffy with a stern look. "What am I supposed to do? Let you come with me so I can lose you again? Daffy these people are nothing like the gangsters in Minnesota. They won't just beat you up and leave you on the curb. If they find you, they can and will kill you. It's too dangerous."

Daffy straightened up, already resigned in his decision. "Then we'll get the police involved or we won't. Either way I'm coming with you."

Bugs looked both annoyed and frustrated. "I can't let you. I didn't want to revert to my old ways. Look at what staying on the right path has led to: my family is back together, I have you and my friends are here." He made a gesture to the group of people who were both of their entire worlds. "But this is Sal we're talking about and if I have to put my life on the line to make sure he's okay, then I'll do it."

Daffy nodded. Bugs was amazing, foolish but nevertheless amazing. It was insane, yes. But he couldn't say that he didn't understand. The older man had been like a father to Bugs where Bugs' real father had been failing. It was easy to see the amount of love and respect Bugs still held for the man, even though years had passed. "I know a thing or two about gangsters. If you won't let me help you physically, then at least let me help you in other ways. I can get you maps of the city, including the underground."

Bugs blinked, temporarily caught off guard. "Daffy, you need to be safe. I can't and won't let you do this."

Daffy leaned up to touch Bugs' cheek. "What about wanting me to be a part of your forever? We have plans you and I, remember?"

Bugs leaned in close to put his hands on both sides of Daffy's face. "You sure you want to do this? I know you built a life here. I wouldn't want to put you through anything to mess that up. Or worse, see you get hurt."

Daffy smiled. "Sal is every bit as important to me as he is to you. Whether you like it or not, you can't get rid of me." He said before leaning in closer to kiss Bugs. Before their lips connected, the grey-haired man whispered, as if he hadn't already said it a hundred times that day and wouldn't say it a hundred more in the near future, "I love you."

Daffy smirked and gave Bugs a wink. "I love you too, now shut up and kiss me."

* * *

  
~Epilogue~

One year later

Rex muttered to himself as he made his way through the halls of Poland Springs University towards his father's office. He was having a bad week, well a bad year and getting a call to his father's office was the only thing he had to look forward to.

He was sure the old man called him in to probably talk or kick back with him, and at that moment, nothing sounded better.

However, the look his father gave him when he entered the office was clear that it wasn't that kind of day.

The Dean stared at Rex; lips pressed into an unsmiling line and dark cobalt eyes teeming with disappointment and maybe, carefully restrained horror.

Rex nodded in greeting before plopping himself down in the chair opposite his dad. "Why do you look like you just found out mom's been reading Harry Potter fanfiction again?" He smirked.

The Dean's face did not change. "Rex, I've been informed that you were saying negative things about your students to your fellow colleagues. Is this true?"

Rex rolled his eyes. "That's all? You had me thinking someone died. Yeah I talked about my students, it's a free country, sue me." He remarked, studying his nails casually.

"Why, pray tell, would you talk to the entire staff room about them? Did you not think someone would report you?" The Dean asked incredulously.

Rex sighed as if he was genuinely getting fed up with the conversation. "I believe the real question, dear father, is do I care? The answer? Nope."

"Rex, I'm afraid I have no choice but to suspend you until further notice."

"Very funny—"

"I'm serious. I want you to pack your things."

Rex gave his father his hardest glare. "You let that deviant walk the halls completely free and yet I'm the one who has done wrong?"

"That 'deviant' has done more for this school than you have ever done. Thanks to him, we now have a fully modern, functional library."

Rex shot up from his seat. "I never thought you'd be one of those money guzzlers, but I can see I was wrong."

"It was a compassionate gesture. Now, I will not say any more words to you. Please leave."

"What about Daffy? Will he be coming back?" Rex tried to pretend that he didn't think about the raven haired man everyday. In his mind, Daffy was as attracted to him as he was to Daffy. Of course, if he was going to be suspended then the time they spent together would be very limited.

His father's voice cut him from his thoughts. "Of course, after he comes back from his honeymoon in New York."

"H-honeymoon?"

Dean Plasse toyed with a knick knack on his desk, the sudden gesture made him look ten years younger. "Yes, to consummate his marriage with the 'deviant'. Now, if I must say, I'm a bit of an old romantic myself, they do make a nice couple."

From the farthest wing, students could hear Rex cursing.

Porky and Tina, having heard all the things he put Daffy and Bugs through, cut all ties with Rex and were admittedly glad to see him go, even though it was only temporary.

The best and worst thing about life, is that it goes on, and for some people the end signifies a new beginning.

"…I think it has something to do with tomorrow, that there is always one, and that everything can change when it comes."  
―Augusten Burroughs, Running with Scissors

The End


	11. A Hundred Years and A Million More (Since I've Been Loving You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bonus chapter. ;)

After what felt like an eternity of deciding where they would spend the rest of their lives together—Minnesota and New York being viable options— they finally decided to move back to California, the place they first met.

Daffy was still a very reputable Professor and with an amazing recommendation from Dean Plasse, was able to land a job at another college in Santa Monica where they chose to settle down.

Bugs went on to go to graduate school to further study business, though he still worked part time as a mechanic.

Eventually, they both decided it was time to adopt and soon little Sophie came along. With her big blonde curls and gorgeous blue eyes, she was the most beautiful delight to ever grace their world.

They'd been busy in the three years since PSU and sometimes they fell into the habit of momentarily forgetting each other. It was Daffy who pointed this out one Saturday morning when Bugs was going for a run.

* * *

"Hey," Daffy called after Bugs kissed him on the cheek and practically sprinted for the front door.

"What's up?" Bugs called back, pausing at the sound of his lover's voice.

Daffy was on the couch, typing away at his computer while Sophie slept in the other room. He had recently started writing a novel. To Bugs, it wasn't that fascinating, just stuff that would interest people who were into history as well as figuring out college. It wasn't anything Bugs would actually read but he supported Daffy anyways.

For a brief moment, deep bourbon eyes met his aquamarine ones. "When was the last time we did anything romantic?" Daffy questioned, the slight beginnings of a pout threatening to mold his lips.

Bugs smiled before joining his husband on the couch. "What do you mean? We are the most romantic people I know."

"Well," Daffy began, putting his laptop down and snuggling into Bugs' waiting hold. "Ever since we moved here and I got my new job and the baby's arrival, things have just been a little…hectic."

When Bugs didn't say anything, Daffy continued. "I mean, it's only been three years. We can't be in a rut that quickly."

As Bugs thought about it, he realized that Daffy had a point. For him, his days were filled with Sophie, school, work and Daffy while Daffy had Sophie, his novel, work and Bugs. They were putting each other last, which was understandable with the kind of lives they had, but damn it, it was a rut and Daffy was right—it had only been three years.

"We have to fix this," Bugs remarked. "And I have just the trick."

Daffy did that familiar head tilt he did when he was confused. "What are you—" Before he could finish Bugs scooped him up and positioned him so that he was set bridal style in Bugs' arms.

"We are going to start this morning over." Bugs declared, walking over to their timber staircase while carrying Daffy with ease.

Daffy gave a giddy chuckle. "I'm assuming you mean we're going back to bed."

Bugs nodded.

"I'm also assuming that we won't be sleeping."

"Your assumptions are correct."

Bugs placed a distracting kiss to Daffy's throat. It was a start and Daffy sure wasn't complaining.

* * *

They spent the rest of the weekend almost like their honeymoon except of course, with little Sophie sized intervals.

Daffy was really happy with this turnaround. He hadn't realized how much he missed being really close to Bugs until he had the opportunity to relearn his husband.

As he was chopping up the vegetables for the lunch he was preparing, the sound of the doorbell ringing tore him from his thoughts.

On the other side stood Carrie and Zach, both sharing grins as big as the bouquet of roses Zach was offering Daffy.

"Hey guys," Daffy greeted. "This is a pleasant surprise. But what's the occasion?"

Carrie rolled her eyes tenderly as if Daffy asked a silly question. "Everyone needs more flowers. Especially you guys, lovebirds." She patted Daffy on the head and slipped past him into the house.

Zach gave him an apologetic smile before accepting Daffy's silent allowance to come inside.

"Where's Bugs?" Carrie asked, turning on her heel and bouncing her huge red curls at the motion. Since she started dating Zach, she began to embrace her natural beauty; gone were the hot tools and crazy amounts of makeup.

He wasn't her normal preference, for one he wasn't into leather and motorcycles but he was definitely changing her outlook on life and herself, for the better. Daffy was so happy for them, he couldn't help but smile when he saw them together.

"Oh, he's in Sophie's room. You guys make yourself comfortable, I'll get him." Daffy said, heading for the nursery.

When he found Bugs, the blue-eyed man was sitting in the rocking chair with Sophie in his arms singing the lullaby they made up for her.

It touched his heart and quietly he watched them, love and affection for his family welling up in his chest at the sight.

After a few minutes, Daffy touched Bugs' shoulder. "We have guests."

Bugs smiled at his husband. "I think Sophie's all tuckered out but I'd be more than happy to greet them."

They kissed and Daffy led Bugs to their huge open floor living room where Carrie and Zach were waiting.

"Are you guys hungry? I was just about to make lunch." Daffy said.

But then a sharp cry resounded from the nursery. "I think someone's up." Daffy chuckled as Bugs looked at him in disbelief.

Carrie jumped to action; Sophie was one of her main reasons for visiting. She loved her niece and never missed an opportunity to shower her with gifts and adoration. Daffy complained that it was akin to spoiling her but his resolve always crumpled the second he saw his sister and his daughter together.

After lunch was served and everyone had eaten including Sophie, they all sat around the huge t.v. watching the game. Bugs and Zach's team lost while Carrie's team ended up victorious, Daffy safely worked on his novel while the game was on.

* * *

  
Later, after they bid goodbye to Zach and Carrie and even called Sal to see how everything was going, they both shared an exhausted glance once they saw that Sophie was sleeping at last.

Bugs drew Daffy in for a hug. "Not that I'm going to stop keeping at it but I hope you enjoyed my romantic gestures this weekend."

Daffy smiled, one of those perfect smiles that only the heavens could gift someone with—Bugs' favorite. "I loved every minute of it."

Bugs kissed him then because it was long overdue, he kissed him like a drowning man desperate for water, as if he could pour all the love he felt for the smaller man into that simple act.

When they pulled apart, Bugs spoke. "Daffy, I ride motorcycles, get into fights, and curse like a sailor among other things and for whatever reason you've chosen to share your life with me. I don't know if you realize that not only have you made me the happiest man on earth but I will do everything I can to protect and make you as happy as you've made me."

The inevitable tears welled up in Daffy's eyes as he threw Bugs into a tight embrace. "I love you, screw the stupid rut. I love you so, so much."

Bugs hugged Daffy back just as fiercely. "Daffy Mallard, it is a privilege being yours."


	12. Like Fire and Powder

Deleted Scene –Like Fire and Powder

These violent delights have violent ends

And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,

Which, as they kiss, consume. -Romeo and Juliet

"Professor!" A voice boomed so loud almost everyone down the halls of PSU's west wing turned their head at the sound. The now familiar click-clacking of biker boots on the tiled floors echoed through the quiet halls as their owner slowly advanced.

When Bugs rounded the corner and appeared in the main hall where many students were making their way to their next class, everyone fell silent.

He tended to have that effect on people. Many students knew about him and his reputation, some were outraged that he attended classes with them, some were weary, but some were actually delighted. Still, having a biker boy with a reputation for causing trouble never looked good for any school, neither did it make people eager to be his pal, thus they tended to stay away from him. Not that he cared, he promised Sal he'd return to college to continue his education and he was going to do it, no matter what kind of adversity he had to face.

He couldn't deny that he saw the awe on their faces whenever he was around. Lately, he'd been studying harder and proving his efficiency in class. He didn't mean to impress his fellow classmates, really, he liked it better when they were afraid of him, yet he couldn't help it. Daffy and his other professors were so inspiring that he found it quite easy to fall into a routine of actually doing his homework to better his grades and make Sal proud in the process.

He ignored the many eyes that stuck to him as he purposefully strolled down the hall like a man on a mission. It was only a few minutes ago when Tweety, aiding him in his pursuit of Daffy, pointed him down this very hall and said the professor would be in one of the classrooms, tidying up and preparing to go home.

A few freshman girls winked at him, some blushed but he ignored them all in favor of continuing until he found Daffy. The chicks and even some of the guys wanted Bugs. He figured it was because of his status, his lifestyle, his 'live fast, die young' and 'go hard or go home' philosophy, but he also supposed his looks didn't hurt things either.

Even though walking through the halls with all the staring people would have made someone else uncomfortable, to Bugs it was just another day in his life.

It didn't take him too long to find Daffy, who was right where Tweety said he'd be.

Bugs took a second to admire Daffy from the window of the classroom door where he could get a good look at the other man. Daffy appeared to be reading a thick book while simultaneously grading papers, every now and then his too large gold spectacles would slide down the bridge of his nose and he'd place them back almost petulantly, it was just too cute and it made Bugs' heart well up with affection for his boyfriend.

Knowing the door was unlocked, because Daffy never locked his door, a habit he developed from living with his younger sister all these years, Bugs slipped right in.

Daffy didn't notice at first, he was so caught up in his work that Bugs was able to slither right in front of him and get himself comfortable before Daffy even realized the grey-haired man's presence.

When he did, after initially jolting as if he were electrocuted, the ensuing smile that broke across Daffy's face was enough to make Bugs' day.

"To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Daffy asked, putting his pen down and peering at Bugs from his position at the desk.

Bugs' smile turned lopsided. He tightened his grip on the folded piece of paper he currently was holding. "I thought I'd share some good news with you."

Daffy raised an eyebrow. "Okay, what do you have there?" His eyes fell to the paper in Bugs' hands.

Bugs nodded his head in dismissal of Daffy's question. "I need to be greeted properly first."

Daffy rolled his eyes tenderly. "You got your greeting this morning, twice and then once again at lunch."

Bugs leaned in closer so he was level with Daffy's face. The raven-haired man didn't move away or protest as Bugs curled a finger under his chin and tilted his face up. "What can I say? I'm greedy."

The kiss wasn't chaste by any means. Tongues met, fingers tangled in hair, breaths mingled as they came together in an intense collision leaving them both paralyzed with the longing for something more, something greater, but satisfied by what they could have in that very moment.

"You know?" Daffy asked as they parted, both breathing heavy as if they ran a marathon. "There was a time when I would complain about you kissing me in such a public place where we're bound to get caught by a student, teacher or even the Dean."

Bugs raked a hand through his always flawless grey tresses and gave Daffy a triumphant wink. "And look how undaunted you are now. So the bad boy corrupted his young, innocent professor."

"Your influence does have some positive aspects to it. I'll admit that."

"And apparently so does yours." Bugs held up the paper with the A plus in Physics he recently received and brandished it as if it were an ancient, cherished scroll he risked tooth and nail for, which, in a way, it was.

Daffy gasped and took the paper from Bugs to inspect it. When he looked up his eyes shone with pride. "Bugs, this is fantastic!"

Bugs nodded. "Now, I can put it with that A I got in history." He winked.

"Bugs, you earned that A. I told you your essay on the Great Depression was excellent."

Bugs smirked and circled the desk to lean over Daffy. "Let's say we celebrate. You and me."

"I have to work and…wait a minute, did you lock the door?" Daffy turned his head to peer at Bugs inquisitively, who in turn nodded unashamedly.

"I didn't want any interruptions. Anyways, I hope you know that your protests are falling on deaf ears. We have to celebrate." Bugs eyes twinkled with their regular mischief, but also excitement.

"Fine, I'll go anywhere with you. Just let me finish up here and we'll be on our way." Daffy conceded, trying to make it seem like it was a huge effort, but Bugs saw right through the act and gently flicked Daffy on the nose for trying.

"Hey!" Daffy laughed, flicking Bugs back and then allowing himself to be kissed again, giggling when Bugs paused to tickle him until he was breathless. "I surrender, okay!"

Bugs smirked, victorious. "I thought so."

* * *

 

"Master Ashton?" Chives' smooth voice called to him through the door.

Bugs really didn't feel like waking up today. He had had another dream, more like another  _memory_ of Daffy and it was just too painful for him this time. Why couldn't he just forget?

"Master Ashton, are you alright?" Chives' voice sounded concerned; still he remained professional by not entering without Bugs' permission.

_I'm not fine Chives, probably never will be again…_ but he didn't say that. "I'm fine, thanks for your concern. I'll be out soon."

"Master Ashton, it's already the afternoon. Do you need anything? I'm afraid your parents are quite concerned for your health."

"Chives, it's fine. I'm fine. I just need to get myself settled. Please, go." Bugs whispered. He winced at the tone he was using with his butler and childhood friend, but couldn't really find it within himself to care too much. All he wanted to do was crawl back under the sheets and sleep forever, only then he'd be unfairly assaulted with visions of Daffy and those unjust attacks wouldn't make him feel better at all.

"Alright, Master Ashton. I'll be out here if you require my services."

"Thanks Chives."  _If you could make me a drink that could erase my memories, that would be perfect._

Bugs was still under the impression that he'd wake up and Daffy'd be in his arms again. That their stupid break up didn't happen and he could actually pretend all was right with the world. That the heart break he was currently experiencing wasn't real, as if it was just a vicious lie like the life he was currently living.

But it was real. All of it. And he hated it. There was, however, a beam of hope flickering in his chest that Daffy was out there, missing Bugs just as much as Bugs missed him.

Of course, that was just an impossible delusion, like a twisted dream, it was unlikely to be anything but fantasy. Still, where was the harm in hope?

If he had Daffy again, he'd never let him go, never let that sand slip through his fingers nor would he take that life for granted.

He'd give up the rich boy life, the biker boy life, hell he'd give it all up just to have Daffy be his again. If he only had one more chance…

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel compelled to do so, then please leave me your thoughts on this story in your comments and I hope you all are safe out there! ;)  
> Also I know there a few grammatical errors but the story gets better and more improved with each chapter.


End file.
